Young Justice Season 3: Apocalypse
by AtomicPsychology
Summary: My continuation of Young Justice. Set one year after "Endgame", this is the Light's most devastating blow since the Justice League's missing 16 hours to incite terror across Rimbor. New recruits join the Team as the Light forges an unholy alliance with Apokolips. Can Connor and Megan's love survive? Where in the multiverse is Wally West? Who will survive the apocalypse?
1. Survivor

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything affiliated with it. All characters are property of DC**_

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: SURVIVOR**

_**BIALYA, 2017  
August 16, 10:52 PM**_

"It's an ambush!" Aqualad said in a low, angry voice. The Team got into position as soldiers suddenly appeared strategically behind the blind spots of the Bialyan palace in Al-Qawiya. The soldiers aimed their assault rifles at the squad of young heroes. Aqualad, Bumblebee, Guardian II, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy got ready to attack as a slender, dark skinned woman appeared wearing a black and yellow form-fitting armored suit. It was Queen Bee herself standing before them.

"Why are the Justice League's child soldiers trespassing in my country?" Queen Bee demanded.

"You know why we're here," Miss Martian hissed, "We're here to stop you from assassinating your sister."

"And why would I commit such a vicious crime against my beloved sister?"

"Because she's a threat to your little dictatorship. You didn't consider the possibility of an underground resistance movement spearheaded by your Beatriz to incite revolt a threat?" Miss Martian replied.

"Since when did the Justice League become embroiled in my political and personal affairs? You have no jurisdiction here. The negative backlash the Justice League will receive for allowing children to fight their battles will cause an international uproar. If I leak this information, it will result in their immediate liquidation and your disbandment."

"That's not going to happen!" a voice suddenly blurted out.

Queen Bee turned towards the sound of the voice, and looked at each of the team members, hoping to find the one who spoke. Eventually, her eyes focused on a green skinned boy, his body language having given him away. Her eyes widened in recognition and surprise, before vanishing. Her face regained its usual smirk. "Marie Logan's brat. It seems making you watch your mother plunge off the cliff wasn't enough of a deterrent to get you to stay away."

"We're going to stop you!" Beast Boy said abruptly. The two locked eyes for a moment. Beast Boy's venomous glare burned intensely with hate against Queen Bee's cold, indifferent stare. "We're going to put an end to your reign! And you will pay for what you did, to my mother and the people of this country."

"I highly doubt it. You can't prove I'm guilty."

"Beatriz has proven to be a more popular candidate for leadership than you are." Aqualad replied quickly, "Either you relinquish control of Bialya to your sister or have your country erupt into civil war, choose wisely."

Queen Bee only smiled, "True, my sister opposes my more authoritarian approach on how to lead my country. She even frowns on my illegal criminal pursuits. She would have made an excellent successor," Queen Bee made a quick hand motion addressed to her soldiers, "But she's not going to live very long to witness any changes here in Bialya. Open fire on these foreign terrorists." The loyal soldiers pulled the triggers of their assault rifles, sending a hail of bullets towards the heroes.

"We can't let her get away!" Beast Boy shouted, shapeshifting into a boa constrictor to evade bullets. He wrapped himself around a soldier and the man struggled from his grip. Miss Martian levitated in the air, lifting soldiers with her and hurling them telekinetically at one another. Bumblebee also unleashed her own assault with her stingers while Guardian II and Aqualad fought with Queen Bee herself. The Bialyan dictator's suit changed her arms into blades as she fought with the two.

"Your suit looks familiar." Aqualad muttered as he swung his water axes dangerously close to Queen Bee's head. She quickly dodged the attack and they locked blades. "It's a Scarab!"

"We improved many of the Reach's technology to better suit our needs," Aqualad met her gaze for a moment. Aqualad shook his head, grunting in exertion as Queen Bee tried enthralling him. The two broke off and translucent wings unfolded from Queen Bee's back as she took to the air, "The Scarab being one of them."

Her hands transformed into a telescopic plasma cannon and fired several streams of golden energy at the heroes. Guardian II defended himself from the blast with his miniature shield. Aqualad acrobatically dodged each individual blast. She landed back down and using her enhanced strength, she lifted a stone bench and tossed it at the Atlantean. The bench hit him directly, the impact causing Aqualad to crash into a fountain. Guardian II rushed forward with incredible speed. He attempted to slam his shield onto the Bialyan queen but she somersaults over his head. Queen Bee points her wrist and she fires a single barb that hits Guardian II directly in the throat. He let out a strangled, choked cry and fell to his knees gasping. Bumblebee saw this and grew to regular size, flying towards her boyfriend.

"Mal!" Bumblebee cried kneeling by his side. Guardian II was wheezing, throat and lungs burning with excruciating pain. Bumblebee pulled out the barb and the goggles in her suit examined it. The nanites examined on the golden spine were similar to the ones Blue Beetle's suit had, but for a much more lethal purpose. These nanites began eating away Mal's vocal cords and lungs, a slow and agonizing demise. Queen Bee's hand transformed into a sonic cannon and she took aim at the two…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Underneath the Bialyan palace, Blue Beetle, Static, and Wonder Girl flew through the corridors of the underground laboratory. Tigress, Superboy, Batgirl, and Robin III were seated on Sphere's Super-Cycle mode with Kid Flash II not too far behind. While Alpha Team was on the surface to stop Queen Bee from assassinating her sister, Beta Team's mission was to uncover proof of any illegal activity the dictator kept hidden. They made it to a massive electronic vault.

"I got this." Blue Beetle said. He placed his hand on the electronic lock and the vault opened. Beta Team was greeted to a single containment pod in the middle of the room. It was cold, almost like a freezer. They could see their breaths as they walked in. The room was small and almost empty, except for a computer and the containment pod.

"Dude. It's freezing in here!" Static muttered, shivering slightly in his black hoodie. Tigress, Wonder Girl, Robin III, and Static stood guard by the entrance of the vault. Batgirl walked towards the computer and linked her holographic device to the processor. She began rapidly typing on her holographic computer strapped to her wrist as Blue Beetle, Kid Flash II, and Superboy walked over to the containment pod.

"What do you think is inside?" Blue Beetle asked curiously.

"Guess we're about to find out." Superboy replied. He put his hand on the frosted glass and began to wipe it away. Batgirls's holographic screen began to flash and blink rapidly as she hacked into the computer. A file appeared on the screen and she opened it. She scrolled down the encrypted file and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my..." Batgirl whispered as she looked over her shoulder to see Blue Beetle and Superboy staring at the face of a young teenage girl with long blonde hair in hibernation behind the glass. She was wearing a white solar suit with the iconic red "S" symbol emblazoned on her chest. Batgirl looked back at the holographic screen for some reconfirmation as to what she is witnessing. Suddenly, Kid Flash II appeared from behind looking at what she discovered.

"Hey Batgirl what did you find—" Kid Flash stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes shown bewilderment and astonishment. He read the words on the screen, his mind reeling back with amazement. "No way…"

**NAME: KARA ZOR-EL  
DNA MATCH: KRYPTONIAN  
SUPERMAN'S BIOLOGICAL COUSIN**

Superboy wasted no time, realization dawning upon him. "Blue! Get her out of here now!"  
Blue Beetle thrust his open palm on the containment pod, his Scarab unlocking the codes that locked it. The hiss of steam followed and an electronic beeping signifying it was about to open. The glass opened and the Kryptonian girl fell out. Superboy caught her as she began to awaken. The girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you're safe now." Superboy whispered. The girl spoke back to him in a foreign language. The language on her native homeworld.

"Do you know what she's saying?" Wonder Girl asked the Superman clone.

"Only a little bit. She's speaking Kryptonian." Superboy answered back. He began to speak to the girl, his accent rough, the words coming out of his mouth seemed alien to him. Blue Beetle's Scarab immediately began translating.

"_Where am I?_" The girl said weakly.

"_You are on planet Earth._" Superboy replied.

"_Argo City? Krypton_?" Kara muttered faintly. Superboy shook his head and the tears already began to spill from the Kryptonian girl's eyes.

"_My mother and father?_" Kara cried. Superboy embraced her tightly as he carried her to the Super-Cycle…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

On the surface, just as Queen Bee was about to fire her sonic cannon at Bumblebee and Guardian II when something struck her from behind. Beast Boy shapeshifted into a rhino and collided with the villainess, sending her sprawling a few meters away.

By now the rest of the soldiers were defeated, their unconscious bodies strewn across the palace grounds. Queen Bee grudgingly stood up, surrounded by Alpha Team.

"You've been defeated. Surrender now." Miss Martian said with authority.

"Not just yet. We have only begun" Queen Bee said. A stealth helicopter, with rotors as silent as the desert winds, seemed to be cloaked with darkness. Dust was blown away as it began to descend above the palace grounds. Devastation jumped out of the helicopter, crashing down onto the ground. From the helicopter, Mammoth jumped out while his twin sister Shimmer descended with a cable-harness in order to assist Queen Bee's assassination attempt.

Miss Martian lifted a slab of rock directly from the ground and sent it hurtling towards Devastation. Devastation pulverized the slab of rock. As Devastation attempted to strike Miss Martian, Devastation's fist phased through Miss Martian's body. Devastation tried a few more times, getting angrier with each futile punch. Miss Martian phased her hand through Devastation's head, her eyes glowing bright green. Devastation cried out in pain, staggering back and clutching her head. Miss Martian lifted an assault rifle from an unconscious Bialyan soldier and slammed the stock of the rifle on the back of Devastation's head. She crumpled to the ground with a low moan.

"Just a little amnesia, nothing too serious." Miss Martian said to the incapacitated henchwoman.  
Aqualad remained locked in combat with Shimmer. Aqualad swung his water swords whiles she weaved her way around his swings. She narrowly avoided getting sliced by the blades. Shimmer's power proved useful when she caught one of Aqualad's blades in mid-swing, transmuting the blade into salt. Aqualad took a few quick steps back to evade Shimmer's deadly transmuting touch enough to disintegrate him into oblivion. Using the spewing water from the ruined fountain, he shaped it into a monstrous construct. His tattoos glowed blue as he used his Atlantean magic to form several tentacles of water to attack Shimmer. She rolled out of the way to evade the tentacles, but soon afterwards vaporized them. Using this diversion, Aqualad struck from behind with a flying kick, instantly knocking her out.

Beast Boy's gorilla form was nearly a match for Mammoth to handle. The two fought savagely until Miss Martian intervened by hurling large chunks of broken debris from the fountain at Mammoth, incapacitating the enforcer. She flew to her brother as he reverted back into humanoid form.

"Beast Boy you have to get out of here." Miss Martian said, gripping her adoptive brother's shoulder tightly.

"We can't! Queen Bee is going to kill her sister! Beatriz is the only person who can set the people of Bialya free from Queen Bee's rule." A sudden realization dawned upon Miss Martian. This was all a diversion to keep Alpha Team busy while an assassin kills Beatriz!

Miss Martian flew up to the balcony shouting, "Escort Bumblebee and Guardian out of here!"

Miss Martian flew through the halls inside Queen Bee's large palace. She searched all the other rooms telepathically until she located a source of brainwave activity at the end of the hall. She phased through the door, entering a spacious room bathed in golden light. Furniture was overthrown, a sign that a struggle had just occurred. There stood Beatriz, in a trance, staring out a bullet-ridden window with her back turned to the grisly scene before her. A young woman with long white hair wearing a mask that was half-black and half-orange with armor in the same color scheme stood with a sword gripped tightly in her hand. The sword itself was plunged directly into Psimon's chest, Queen Bee's second-in-command. Psimon's mouth remained open, as if silently screaming, his eyes wide with horror.

"Get out of my head!" The girl said fiercely through gritted teeth. In one swift motion, she pulled out a handgun from her hip holster and aimed between Psimon's eyes. Miss Martian gasped in horror as a shot rang throughout the room. Psimon's body crumpled to the floor

"Who–who are you?" Miss Martian said, her voice shaking with shock and revulsion. The masked girl looked at Miss Martian but said nothing. "Why did you do this?"

The masked woman shook her head and pulled her sword out of Psimon's chest. "Villains never die, but heroes do. It's time someone put an end to that."

"You think you're a hero? Heroes don't kill in cold-blood!" Miss Martian shouted at the girl.

"I saved her didn't I? That freak was trying to influence her telepathically to commit suicide. Good thing I was there to stop that from happening. Where were _you guys_?" The girl said. She put the sword back in its sheath as she began calmly walking to the door where Miss Martian was standing by.

"You're not going anywhere. I need you to come with me and answer a few questions!" Miss Martian said, raising her voice. The young woman stopped and pulled out her handgun again, pointing it at Miss Martian.

"I'm afraid not." The masked woman said. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to snatch the gun out of the woman's hand and sent it flying halfway across the room. The woman compensated for this by throwing a strike knife at the Martian. Miss Martian telekinetically diverted the knife in midair, embedding it to the ceiling. M'gann levitated the masked girl in the air, slamming her hard into a wall. Miss Martian's eyes glowed green as she forced the masked woman into unconsciousness. The young woman resisted at first but succumbed to Miss Martian's telepathic induced sleep. Miss Martian could only get one thing from the girl's mind during that telepathic connection. The name **RAVAGER** was the only information she received. Miss Martian looked over at Beatriz. She was still alive, thankfully, but only in a hypnotic state. She would soon come back to her senses in a matter of minutes. Still levitating the girl, Miss Martian quickly exited the room with her.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

The Super-Cycle began making its way to the surface; Beta Team's mission only half of a success. While unable to find any proof of Queen Bee's illegal activities, they were able to rescue a Kryptonian. Blasting a hole to the surface, the rest of Beta Team made it out of the underground laboratory into the palace courtyard. Beta-Team was greeted to numerous bodies of soldiers and supervillains strewn across the ruined courtyard, now turned into a battlefield. Aqualad was still fighting Queen Bee as the Team escaped.

"Go on without me, I'll hold her off for as long as I can." Aqualad said, swinging his water sledgehammers at the Bialyan queen. Beast Boy looked around, frantically searching for his adoptive sister.

_M'GANN!_ Beast Boy cried out telepathically. Miss Martian appeared flying from the balcony with an unconscious girl levitating behind her. "M'gann!" Beast Boy called out overjoyed.

"Get in the Bio-Ship now!" Miss Martian shouted. The Bio-Ship flew to their location, still in camouflage and landed, revealing itself to the Team. The Super-Cycle made it through with Robin III, Batgirl, Static, Tigress and the Kryptonian girl onboard. Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, and Kid Flash II followed from behind. Superboy was already lifting Guardian II with Bumblebee running by their side. Beast Boy carried the masked girl into the Bio-Ship as Miss Martian assumed the controls. Beast Boy gently laid her inside the cockpit.

"Somebody tie her up, I don't want her escaping." Miss Martian said as the Bio-Ship began to take off.

"Who is she?" Wonder Girl said, binding the white-haired girl with her lasso.

"A person of interest." Miss Martian replied fast, the Bio-Ship already flying away. Bialyan stealth choppers were in pursuit of the Bio-Ship. Tigress walked over to Miss Martian, concerned.

"M'gann what about Kaldur!?" Tigress said urgently. Miss Martian shook her head.

"There's no more time. We can't—" Tigress interrupted her by gripping Miss Martians's arm tight. Miss Martian could see the tears beginning to form in her friend's eyes.

"Not again. We can't let him die. Not by the hands of the Light. Please M'gann." Miss Martian nodded her head and seemed more determined than ever. She turned the Bio-Ship around and soared past the choppers to the palace grounds. Using the Bio-Ship's ray gun on the nose, they fired several blasts at tanks strategically positioned by Queen Bee's palace. They saw through the windows that Queen Bee was lifting Aqualad by the throat, her arm transformed into a scythe blade. She noticed the Bio-Ship overhead and transformed her arm into a sonic cannon. Queen Bee fired several concentrated hypersonic blasts at the ship, but to no avail. Using evasive maneuvers to weave around the heavy artillery Queen Bee brought, the Bio-Ship flew away into the desert horizon.

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 17, 12:16 AM**_

"We lost." Tigress muttered. The Team had made it back to the Watchtower alive. Guardian II had suffered severe, possibly life threatening injuries. Mal Duncan's vocal chords and lungs had been damaged to the point where he might never be able to speak again. The rest of the Team stood outside the infirmary feeling defeated. Batman and Nightwing were with the Team as well.

"Mal is under intensive care and Kaldur has been captured." Tigress said.

"Queen Bee got away and she now has a Scarab. She didn't even face justice." Beast Boy angrily mumbled to himself crossing his arms.

"This wasn't a total loss. Queen Bee has been exiled by Beatriz for her crimes against the country of Bialya. We also found something very important, another survivor of Krypton." Batgirl finally said, "It's a genetic match. She and Superman are biological cousins. Although she is older than Superman, she has been cryogenically frozen for thirty nine years, but she's still sixteen. The Light had just recently discovered her existence inside an evacuation vessel full of other escaped Kryptonians. Her cryogenic chamber was the only one that did not malfunction and she was the only survivor inside that ship."

"I've contacted Superman and he will arrive shortly to see her. This will be his first time formally meeting her." Batman said.

"What about the other girl. The one who killed Psimon?" Superboy replied.

"She refuses to give us a name, she just calls herself Ravager. We can only assume she has some sort of connection to Deathstroke, based on the costume. Right now she's under constant surveillance in the interrogation room," Nightwing paused, as if in disbelief, "You're telling me she killed one of the most powerful telepaths at the Light's disposal?" Miss Martian shook her head, grimacing.

"What scares me the most was that she did it in cold blood. I sensed no feeling inside her except pure hatred. She's a trained killer, no question about it." Miss Martian reasoned.

"So now what?" Kid Flash II said.

"We already have a field commander picked for the Team as Kaldur's replacement. He has been a reserve member of the Justice League for six months. He has proven time and time again to be a worthy leader capable making tough decisions in the face of certain adversity. Cyborg will now lead you on the field." Batman spoke. A tall, muscular African-American man stepped from the shadows of the dark hallway. His single red eye burned intensely. His whole body, except his mouth and half his face, was covered in cybernetic prosthesis. Cyborg nodded his head at Batman and spoke to the Team.

"You've all been systematically taking down each member of the Light and I commend you for that. You've lost so many in the past, but that ends now. We will bring Aqualad back and we will stop the Light no matter what it takes."

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, 2017  
August 17, 12:52 AM**_

"What do you have to say for yourself Queen Bee?" Vandal Savage spoke. Meetings such as these were rare. A meeting wherein every member of the Light was present. Since The Brain and Black Manta's arrest, as well as Klarion's dishonorable discharge, membership was open to a select few supervillains.

"My mission was not a total failure." Queen Bee spoke, "Allow me to explain."

"Please, elaborate." Neron said, his voice slightly out of sync with a demonic echo. He was Klarion's replacement and far more powerful than the Lord of Chaos. "I'm interested at what you have to say, our former Queen of Bialya."

"What do you mean it was not a total failure? It was a complete and utter disaster!" Lex Luthor shouted angrily at Queen Bee. The discovery of Kara Zor-El would have been Luthor's one chance in defeating his archnemesis, Superman, "You lost the Kryptonianto the Justice League as well as your country to your sister!"

"We gave you the sufficient resources to accomplish your mission, including an improved variation of the Scarab for you to use. We are beginning to lose our patience with you." Talia al Ghul said. Since Ra's al Ghul's resurrection last year, he has become more reclusive than before, his daughter Talia now acting as his emissary.

"Let me clarify to you my fellow comrades. While the loss of the Kryptonian is tragic, I did not completely lose my country. Before the unfortunate demise of Psimon, he was able to implant a new and improved version of Starro-tech into Beatriz's mind, just in case he were to be defeated by the children. We now have my sister and by extension, Bialya under the Light's control. We can still use Bialya as a center for a weapon's facility for future use without any opposition." Queen Bee reasoned. The Light looked unsure.

"In addition to that, I was able to take down the Guardian, a member of the Team. It is unknown if he will survive after my ambush." Queen Bee continued. Deathstroke snickered.

"Oh please, you took out a mere inexperienced mortal playing hero. Anything else?" Deathstroke said against the former Bialyan dictator. He was offered a position amongst the Light for his unconditional loyalty.

"I have even captured their leader and our traitor, Aqualad." There was murmur amongst the members of the Light.

"She's not lying," the Collector of Worlds said. He has been under the Light's surveillance for a long time, ever since his invasion on Metropolis, but the Collector of Worlds was aware of this. He was offered membership and he agreed with Vandal Savage's persuasion. Many members of the Light speculate he has a hidden agenda, "I read the electrical impulses in her mind. She really _believes_ she captured the Atlantean."

"Show him to us." Vandal Savage said. The containment pod that kept Aqualad inside was brought forth as proof. It was enough to convince them of Queen Bee's status amongst the group.

"Excellent work, Queen Bee." Charybdis gurgled. The international Atlantean pirate was Black Manta's replacement. He obtained membership amidst the ranks of the Light by tearing Aquaman's left hand off with his teeth and presenting it to Vandal Savage as a gift. Something Ocean Master and Black Manta could never accomplish.

"Deathstroke, how is your family?" The comment by Queen Bee caught the assassin off guard. The other members of the Light looked at Deathstroke, confused.

"What are you talking about, I have no family." Deathstroke defended. Queen Bee smiled knowingly.

"Surveillance video shows a strange girl not affiliated with the Justice League in any way, murdering my second-in-command." Queen Bee motioned for them to look at the screen to show video of Ravager brutally murdering Psimon. Queen Bee pauses at the exact moment when the masked girl's face was clearly visible on camera, "She looks awfully familiar don't you think? White hair, orange and black costume, and look she even uses a sword." Deathstroke's eye widened with shock.

"Explain yourself Deathstroke." Vandal Savage said patiently, not expecting a real response.

"I–I don't know her." Was all that Deathstroke had to say. Queen Bee looked back at Vandal Savage.

"What do you want me to do with the Atlantean?" Queen Bee said motioning over to the Atlantean.

"He would be an excellent addition to the _club_ wouldn't you say?" Vandal Savage asked his comrades. They agreed that it would be the perfect form of punishment for a traitor. "It's been unanimously decided. We will hand him over to our business partners in Manhattan for a little sport, a fate fitting that of a traitor…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Next Time: SUICIDE WATCH**

**EDITS:**

**Improved spelling and grammar. **

**Lagoon Boy has officially resigned and returned back to Atlantis. **

**New members have been added to the Light: Talia al Ghul is speaking on behalf of her father Ra's al Ghul, Charybdis has officially taken Black Manta's seat in the inner circle after his arrest, The Collector of Worlds has officially taken Brain's seat in the inner circle after his arrest, Neron has officially taken Klarion's seat in the inner circle after the Lord of Chaos' "disgrace", and Deathstroke has been officially accepted as a member of the Light.**

**Queen Bee's Scarab is a reference to the alien Zazzala, another Queen Bee from the comics. Beatriz is the sister of the Bialyan Queen Bee in the comics as well.**

**I thought I should add this for the fun of it!**

**Dream Voice Cast for Season 3:**

**Kara Zor-El - Summer Glau **

**Ravager - Kim Mai Guest**

**Cyborg - Khary Payton**

**Neron - Jonathan Frakes**

**Talia al Ghul - Gina Torres**

**Collector of Worlds - Patrick Stewart**

**Charybdis - Gary Anthony Williams**


	2. Suicide Watch

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything affiliated with it. All characters are property of DC**_

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: SUICIDE WATCH**

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 9:16 AM**_

Bumblebee took an indefinite leave of absence from the Team in order to focus on Guardian II's recovery. As Karen Beecher began to leave via Zeta-Tube, M'gann and Artemis said their goodbyes to their former teammate.

"Will you ever come back." Miss Martian asked, fully aware that it was just a meaningless statement and would not expect an answer.

"I don't know," Karen sighed, pausing to wipe a tear forming in her eye, "Thanks to Cyborg's technological expertise, Mal's able to speak with an electronic communicator attached to his throat. The road to recovery isn't far off."

"Good luck Karen, we'll be sure to visit you." Artemis said, embracing her former teammate. And with that, Bumblebee disappeared into the vortex...

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 10:52 PM**_

Superboy walked over to Miss Martian, who was looking through a glass window, overlooking the massive expanse of space. He cleared his throat, signifying his arrival. Miss Martian looked over her shoulder to acknowledge him.

"They want you in the interrogation room." Connor said, rubbing the back of his head.

"How's Kara doing?" Miss Martian asked.

"She's doing great, I guess. Her English is improving but she's still grieving the loss of Krypton." Connor reluctantly said.

Miss Martian sighed and began walking away. She brushed past Superboy without stopping and continued forward down the hall. Superboy tried reaching out to her but she stopped and turned around to meet his eye.

"We can't do this Connor. Not now. This isn't the time." M'gann said in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean not now?" Superboy asked, slowly walking forward.

"Can't you see Connor we're in a war," Miss Martian shook her head, "We haven't been hit this hard since Wally. We don't have time to talk about… our issues. There are more important things right now we need to focus on." M'gann walked away, leaving Connor alone.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 11:00 PM**_

Ravager was seated on a metal chair, her hands bound to steel cuffs on a table. Ravager still wore her mask and looked up to see Miss Martian take a seat at the end of the table. Ravager frowned.

"So how long are you guys gonna keep me in here?" Ravager spoke.

"Until you cooperate with us," Miss Martian eyed the young woman suspiciously, "And until you are not a danger to yourself or others."

"Look, I'm not suicidal or anything." Ravager said frustrated.

"Nobody said you were." Miss Martian retorted.

"I am not dangerous! This is why I'm not cooperating! And where did you put my stuff?" Ravager struggled for a while and then stopped, annoyed by Miss Martian's silence, "Why are you treating me like this? Aren't you the good guys? I helped you!"

"Like I said, until you cooperate with us, then you can leave." Miss Martian repeated. M'gann's eyes glowed green faintly, trying to breach Ravager's mental wall. Ravager shook her head and glared at the Martian.

"Ugh! Get out of my mind! Jeez, ever heard of privacy?" Ravager struggled to get out of her cuffs but to no avail. Ravager sighed, "Okay, if you don't try to breach my mental security then I'll talk. Does that sound like a deal?"

Miss Martian studied the girl and gave her a short nod, "It's a deal. First question, why did you kill Psimon?" Miss Martian asked.

"Already going for the tough questions? You're really good at this you know that?" Ravager rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Why not? He's a sadistic creep working for a dictator who's against freedom. I practically did the world a favor." Ravager reasoned.

"Is that the only reason why?" Miss Martian inquired.

"No," Ravager said. Miss Martian remained silent.

An explosion suddenly shook the Watchtower. Miss Martian whipped her head back in alarm. The emergency siren inside the Watchtower began to go off.

"I'll be right back." Miss Martian said, phasing through the wall.

"Hey wait! Come back! Don't leave me here!" Ravager cried out. By then, Miss Martian was already gone. "I seriously did not want to do this." Ravager's glove secretly contained a lock pick. She began to work on her cuffs as the siren blared…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 11:16 PM**_

Miss Martian found a group composed of Tigress, Superboy, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, Beast Boy, Batgirl, and Robin III. "What's going on!" Miss Martian shouted urgently over the siren.

"The Watchtower is under attack. They destroyed the Zeta-Beam station on the Watchtower. No other Leaguers can enter the Watchtower." Martian Manhunter said.

"Do we know who they are?" Cyborg asked. Batgirl's holographic wrist computer brought forth surveillance video of the Zeta-Beam station's destruction.

"I got something." Batgirl muttered as she played the video. The video portrayed six shadowed figures standing by the Zeta-Beam station, their backs turned to the camera. A woman dressed in a red and black costume planted several floating, orb-like mines by the Zeta-Tube. They finally turned their faces, now visible on camera.

The faces belonged to former adversaries of the Team: Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Blockbuster, Sportsmaster, Despero, and Black Manta. They all wore inhibitor collars. They each split into groups and went their separate ways. Deadshot pointed his wrist-mounted gun at the camera and fired. The video was abruptly cut short.

"Why are they working together? Shouldn't they all be locked up in Belle Reve or something?" Tigress said, reloading her crossbow.

"It doesn't matter; we must stop them before they cause more damage. Batgirl and Robin, I want you to take out Harley Quinn. Beast Boy, Tigress, Martian Manhunter and I will take on the heavy hitters, Despero, Sportsmaster, and Black Manta. I want Miss Martian and Superboy to go get Deadshot and Blockbuster. Go!" Cyborg shouted. Everyone went on to take out his or her targets…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 11:27 PM**_

Harley Quinn skipped down the corridor, leaving small floating mines behind her. She hummed a song to herself as she made her way searching for the reactor. Her costume was modified for the more destructive mission she was taking part in. Her normally loose and vulnerable harlequin outfit took a more armored, militaristic approach. Suddenly, a batarang whizzed past her head. It embedded itself on a wall and Harley spun around. There stood Batgirl and Robin III. She frowned and pointed a submachine gun in their direction.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone? I'm in the middle of something!" Harley said, still aiming the submachine gun at the two protégés of Batman.

"Why are you doing this Harley? What's your reason behind this? This is way too big of a scale for you to accomplish on your own." Batgirl said, raising a batarang. Harley stuck her tongue out.

"Are you saying I'm not smart enough to pull off something like this?" Harley said in her childish voice. She paused suddenly, pressing a finger in her ear. "What d'ya mean don't tell em' nothin' I haven't said anything yet Calculator!" Harley said to herself. Batgirl and Robin III exchanged glances. "Whoops! Sorry bout' that!"

Harley noticed them again and began firing her submachine gun. The two ducked and rolled out of the way. "Call you later Calculator!" Harley laughed and proceeded to open fire again…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 11:39 PM**_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right now!" Black Manta roared, his voice electronically amplified. His inhibitor collar electrocuted him and Black Manta fell on one knee, clutching his neck. Sportsmaster laughed.

"That's why! Now get your head in the game or go back to the ocean!" Sportsmaster said. Black Manta stood up and angrily clenched his fists.

"I am not doing this for anyone! I'm only here to see my son!" Black Manta shouted.

"Save it. I'm only here to get outta state pen fast. You better follow orders. You already failed the Light once, you better not screw this up for me."

Sportsmaster, Black Manta, and Despero saw a team consisting of Cyborg, Tigress, Martian Manhunter, and Beast Boy approaching them. Tigress and Cyborg attacked her father and Black Manta. Beast Boy and Martian Manhunter fought Despero.

"Send my condolences to the fallen speedster Baby Girl." Sportsmaster said as he easily dodged each swing of Artemis' sword. Cyborg and Black Manta exchanged laser fire.

"Where is my son!?" Black Manta said, firing beams of red light at Cyborg.

"Hate to break it to you, but he was captured in Bialya." Cyborg replied. Black Manta abruptly ceased fire.

"No, this cannot be. What have you done! Do you know what they will do to him?" Black Manta fired a missile at Cybrog from his shoulder-mounted rocket launcher. Cyborg blasted the rocket with his arm cannon and it erupted into a ball of fire and smoke. Cyborg burst out of the smoke. Black Manta swiftly maneuvered away from Cyborg's fist of steel and continued firing beams of laser light at the hero.

Despero and Martian Manhunter fought. The Martian shapeshifted into numerous fantastical beasts no one had ever laid their eyes on during his battle with the alien warlord. Martian Manhunter assumed the appearance of a serpentine dragon wrapping himself around Despero. The gladiator responded by nearly tearing off Martian Manhunter and backhanding Beast Boy. Martian Manhunter phased beneath the floor

"Beast Boy!" Tigress shouted. Tigress kicks her father in the chest, stunning him momentarily. She grabbed a handful of explosive pellets from a pouch on her belt and hurled them at Despero. The explosion was sufficient enough to knock Despero back, enough for Tigress to aid Beast Boy. "Garfield, hey, are you okay?" Beast Boy let out a groan and grimaced in pain.

"I'm fine just–ow!" Beast Boy cried out, clutching his arm. Sportsmaster stood over them, his saber raised high. Suddenly, a flying kick caught the assassin in the face, breaking his hockey mask and sending the saber clattering to the floor. It was Ravager! Sportsmaster staggered back, gripping his jaw from the flying kick. Ravager quickly snatched the saber off the floor and got into the en-garde position, a basic stance in fencing.

"You've got to be kidding me! Deathstroke has a daughter? This is just too good!" Sportsmaster mocked. Tigress and Beast Boy did not see it, but Ravager narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, but betrayed no secrets.

Cyborg blasted Black Manta at point-blank range in the chest. Cybrog quickly turned his attention to Despero, and fired several blasts from his cannon at the alien gladiator. Despero's third eye revealed itself and attempted to put Cyborg in a trance. Cyborg struggled for a moment, the cybernetic half of his mind resisting the urge to succumb to Despero's control. Cyborg fell to his knees, attempting to blast Despero, but to no avail.

"_Enough!_" Martian Manhunter telepathically roared at Despero. The two engaged in a psychic war as Ravager fought with Sportsmaster…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 11:45 PM**_

"You know how Cyborg told us to find Blockbuster and Deadshot?" Superboy said to Miss Martian. As he ran through the corridors of the Watchtower, Miss Martian flew right beside him.

"Yeah, why?" Miss Martian replied.

"I think we should go and check on Kara instead. It all makes sense now. Why else would they be here?" Connor said, as he turned left.

"You're right. Do you think the Light is behind all this?" Miss Martian asked.

"Who else M'gann?" Connor answered back. There they were, Blockbuster and Deadshot at the end of the hall. The door to Kara's room right between them. Deadshot immediately began to open fire with an assault rifle. Miss Martian telekinetically shielded herself from the storm of bullets as Superboy rushed forward in an attempt to attack Blockbuster.

"It's the Martian and the Kryptonian clone," Deadshot said, "Okay, understood."

"Who are you talking to!?" Connor questioned, leaping forward to land a flying punch. Blockbuster swats Superboy away, sending him colliding against a wall. In the disarray, Miss Martian phased beneath the floor and grabbed Blockbuster's legs. She sank the former Cadmus scientist underneath the ground to his torso.

"Alright, firing flare gun." Deadshot muttered to the man inside his ear communicator, aiming a single shot pistol at the Martian. He pulled the trigger, sending a flickering fireball flying towards Miss Martian. The phosphorus blast caught her directly in the chest. The blast was enough to incapacitate her and send her plummeting to the ground. By now, Superboy was up on his feet and sprinted over just in time to catch her. He gently laid her by the wall as he dashed his way towards Deadshot. He leaped over Blockbuster's head as Deadshot fired a flurry of bullets from his wrist-mounted gun. Just as he was about to slam Deadshot's head into the wall, the sharpshooter shot the Superman clone in the abdomen with a specially designed lead handgun. Superboy abruptly stopped as he instinctively clutched his gunshot wound. He staggered back, alarmed. Blockbuster was already beginning to free himself from the floor.

"I still haven't forgiven you for the beating you gave me back there in Dhabar, remember? My _clients_ informed me that you might be here. Therefore, they supplied me with a single Kryptonite bullet specially made to kill you," Deadshot mocked, listening to Connor's labored breath, "You might have noticed I didn't aim for a vital organ. I did that on purpose, you see. I want you to bleed out as the radiation burns your insides." Connor's vision began to blur as Blockbuster broke free from the floor, entering inside Kara's room with Deadshot…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 11:46 PM**_

Harley was beginning to sprint down the corridors of the Watchtower as Batgirl and Robin III were in pursuit.

"You guys are so mean!" Harley said, dumping the bag of mines completely in the middle of the hall. As Batgirl and Robin III continued moving forward, Harley quickly pulled out a strange looking detonator from the bag. The two heroes instantly froze. "One Hellspore is enough to destroy a planet! Good thing my boss toned down the scale of these bombs or else we'd be in some really big trouble, huh?" Harley chimed. They were at a standstill, with Batgirl slowly inching forward towards the Joker's henchwoman.

"Where are you even going Harley? You're just running aimlessly around the Watchtower." Batgirl explained to the deranged criminal

"Well duh! It's called a distraction!" Harley responded with a delightful smirk.

"Who set you up Harley? Is it the Joker?" Robin said. A look of hurt crossed Harley's face.

"No! Never! Mister J would never send me on a suicide mission like this. I just wish I could see him one more time." Harley sobbed. Her tears rolled down her face and ruined her make-up. The diversion was enough for Batgirl to throw a batarang at Harley's wrist. Harley let out a cry as the detonator escaped her grip. "No fair! You cheaters! You lied to me!" Harley pouted, clutching her hand. Harley pulled out a rectangular box-like device from her pocket, "Oh well, please take me to see the Incredible Hulk and Mr. Fish-Face Triclops will ya'!"

"Is that a Father Box!?" Robin III cried out in alarm.

"Oh I forgot to warn you! At the stroke of midnight, all the Hellspores will go off simultaneously, if you can crack the encryption. Too-da-loo Batbrat and Birdbrain!" Harley Quinn giggled as a Boom Tube opened underneath her, allowing her to escape. Batgirl and Robin III exchanged a worried glance.

"I'm on it Robin. Go and find Cyborg and the others." Batgirl said, grabbing the detonator and hooking it up to her holographic computer…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 11:47 PM**_

Deadshot opened the door into Kara's room with Blockbuster right behind him. The room was empty. Deadshot fired his gun at the ceiling, expecting a gasp or yelp.

"Go away!" a female voice shouted in the room.

Suddenly the bed was flung across the room at Deadshot. The marksman jumped over the bed and waved his wrist-mounted gun around, scanning the room. In a blur, Kara flew fast and gave the sharpshooter a powerful shove, sending him colliding with a wall. Blockbuster entered Kara's room and was greeted to a blast of her heat vision. The heat vision was only a minor distraction as Blockbuster grabbed her by the face with a massive hand. He slammed her head repeatedly on the floor until her body went limp. The man formerly known as Mark Desmond raised Kara above his head, attempting to tear the girl in half. A powerful electric shock from his inhibitor collar quickly put an end to that. By then, Deadshot was up on his feet. Their mission was complete.

"Alright let's get out of here before this place blows." Deadshot said. Blockbuster grunted in some form of agreement and the two made their exit.

Miss Martian woke up a few minutes later to witness the two make their escape with Kara. Before she could take action she noticed Superboy slumped up against the wall, clutching at the bullet wound in his abdomen.

"No." Miss Martian whispered to herself in fear. She hurried over to her ex-boyfriend and examined the wound. He was unconscious, breathing faintly with an irregular pulse. An M'gann noticed the inside of the wound glowing emerald green. Her eyes widened at the revelation before her. This would have to be emergency surgery. She took a deep breath. "It's going to be okay Connor." Miss Martian whispered. She slowly phased her hand through his abdomen and removed the Kryptonite bullet. Connor let out howl of pain but nothing more. Successfully removing the bullet from his abdomen, Miss Martian telekinetically hurled the bullet as far away as possible.

"Please. Please be okay." Miss Martian whispered in Connor's ear. Still, Superboy was unresponsive, "No. No. No. No. No. No…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 11:52 PM**_

"You brats are getting on my nerves!" Sportsmaster shouted. Ravager demonstrated her fencing ability with the saber, lunging forward with thrusts and slashes.

Suddenly, a Boom-Tube opened next to Despero and Martian Manhunter. The two aliens were still in a telepathic war as Cyborg remained in a trance. Harley Quinn walked out of the interdimensional portal holding a sledgehammer. She reared back and swung the hammer, hitting Martian Manhunter in the face. The impact was enough to send him flying and forcibly interrupt the telepathic warfare. Despero shook his head as Cyborg came back from his senses.

"C'mon let's get outta here." Harley said as Despero came by her side. Sportsmaster swiftly disarmed Ravager and sent her sprawling on the floor. Black Manta fired several blasts from his helmet at the heroes, covering Sportsmaster and Despero's escape. The villainous trio joined Harley's side where the Boom Tube was forming. Ravager was already standing but it was already too late to intervene, the villains had made their escape.

"So," Ravager said, turning to Tigress and Beast Boy, "Still convinced that I'm a danger to myself and others?"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 11:55 PM**_

The Boom Tube opened and Harley Quinn, Sportsmaster, Black Manta, and Despero walked out. They were standing in the ruined remains of the Zeta-Tube station on the Watchtower. This was also where they planned to regroup by the end of their mission.

"Oh. Where are they? In five minutes this place is gonna go boom!" Harley nervously muttered to herself, pacing back and forth. Deadshot and Blockbuster finally appeared, with Kara over Blockbuster's shoulder. "Did you find what we were looking for?"

"Yeah. We have the Kryptonian." Deadshot said.

"Sorry I didn't let you borrow Papa Box. It woulda made it easier, huh?" Harley replied sheepishly.

"Calculator was able to locate the room she was staying in." Deadshot said. Harley Quinn smiled and took out the Father Box.

"Okay! Take us home! To planet Earth!" Harley grinned as a Boom-Tube opened beneath their feet. The six disappeared from the Watchtower to parts unknown…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 21, 11:57 PM**_

"Batgirl, how are you doing?" Robin urgently asked from his communicator.

"I'm almost there Tim." Barbara responded. She was still cracking the encryption on this device. If anything, it was obviously not from this world.

"You have three minutes before we're blown away." She heard Robin's voice say. Batgirl let out a deep sigh and continued working on the encrypted code.

"Come one, almost there." Batgirl whispered to herself.

There. She cracked the encryption code. **Omega-Lambda-7-XL-9**.

Took her twelve minutes to safeguard the Hellspores with only another two minutes to spare. Pretty good for a sophisticated piece of alien technology.

The Hellspore's stopped glowing yellow and deactivated. They gently descended down to the floor.

"We're good Robin," Batgirl said relieved, "We're all safe."

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017  
August 22, 12:16 AM**_

"Do we trust her?" Batman asked looking over at Tigress, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Batgirl, and Robin III. Artemis shrugged.

"She helped us fight off Bane and the others. If she was an agent of the Light she would have made her escape with them," Artemis reasoned, "the point is, she escaped the interrogation room with good intentions. I think Ravager deserves a place on the Team." Artemis reasoned.

"Batgirl. Cyborg. It's your call. Do you think she will be an asset to the Team?" Batman inquired.

"She is a skilled warrior and would make an excellent addition of the Team. However, she is keeping secrets from us. She refuses to take a simple mental examination from Miss Martian. She could be an agent working with the Light in secrecy." Cyborg debated.

"I think we should give her a chance. We didn't exactly treat her very well when we first brought her here. This is a first step for her. If she decides to join us, maybe we can steer her on the path to good." Batgirl said.

"She needs a mentor. I'll have Nightwing see if he would be interested. In the meantime, keep an eye on her." Batman said.

"What about Kara?" Robin asked.

"The League is working on it, but they haven't found any concrete leads." Batman replied.

"Hey Cyborg, how's Connor doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"He will be fine. The bullet did not go in too deep and Miss Martian was able to retrieve it. What really did him damage was the moderate blood loss and Kryptonite radiation. I estimate he will need to remain in the infirmary for at least a few weeks or so." Cyborg explained.

In the infirmary, Miss Martian sat by Connor's bedside. She held onto his hand for a long time, never letting go. She would try and stay her for as long as possible. They were this close to death and she knew it. Maybe it was time to talk about what they had for each other, when he wakes up, before it gets taken away forever…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, 2017**_  
_**August 22, 12:37 AM**_

"Your retrieval team is a success Luthor." Vandal Savage said from the monitor. The other members of the Light faced the CEO of Lexcorp from their monitors and Luthor accepted the praise from his office.

"You were able to get the Kryptonian back, I'm impressed. Tell us more about this team you have formed." Queen Bee said.

"I had Secretary of Metahuman Affairs Amanda Waller assemble a team of incarcerated criminals for use as a U.S. sanctioned government strike team who will respond to Metahuman threats under the guise they are working for the greater good under their free will. In reality, they are ultimately working for the Light on covert black-ops missions for their own reasons, whether it be for a reduced prison sentence or substantial monetary gain. The U.S. calls them Task Force X but to us, they are just our little suicide squad."

"How long are they under contract?" Talia al Ghul asked.

"Only a year, but by then it won't matter. The world will be enlightened if all goes according to plan," Lex Luthor said, "What shall we do with the Kryptonian girl? I've already harvested enough genetic material for **Project Kr Ver. 2**."

"That has been arranged. Our business partners have offered to have her disciplined. Send her through a Boom Tube to these specific coordinates…" Vandal Savage replied.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Next Time: CONTROL**

**Author Note: Changes were made to the roster of the Suicide Squad. **

**Dream Voice Cast for Season 3:**

**Harley Quinn - Arleen Sorkin **

**Deadshot - Ron Perlman**


	3. Humiliation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything affiliated with it**_**_. Almost all characters are property of DC, except for mine!_**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: HUMILIATION**

**APOKOLIPS_, 2017_**  
**_August 24, 5:16 AM_**

Kara woke up, covered in red ash. Her head throbbed with each heartbeat. She wiped the sweat off her brow. The air was thick, as if a fire was burning somewhere. The smell of somke hung in the air and she could taste the familiar metallic tang of blood in her mouth. She realized that a metal collar was wrapped tightly around her neck. She tried pulling it off with all her might, but an electric shock halted her futile attempt of escaping. Her instincts told her she was not on Earth anymore. She was somewhere worse than the evacuation vessel in space or the cryogenic chamber underneath the Bialyan desert. Kara realized she was standing in an arena. Suddenly, uproarious laughter broke out. Kara turned to see an old woman standing high above the arena in a viewing box. Her white hair was tangled and stringy, falling to her shoulders. She wore gold and blue armor with a red cape. Her build was short, yet manly in appearance.

"Who are you!?" Kara shouted at the woman. The elderly woman smiled with delight.

"I am Granny Goodness, your new caretaker here on Apokolips! You are here to fight for my love and affection my sweet child." Her voice was artificially sweet but poisoned with condescension. Massive doors opened beneath her viewing box and four women stepped out. "These beautiful angels of war are my Female Furies. Each warrior is an expert in a specialized form of combat. Say hello to Gilotina, Mad Harriet, Lashina, and Stompa." Gilotina wielded twin swords and Mad Harriet's hands were replaced with razor-sharp cybernetic prostheses. Lashina dangerously swung a bladed chain whip over her head and Stompa carried no weapon at all, cracking her knuckles instead. "Furies, kill the girl!"

Obediently, the women rushed forth to attack Kara.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**NEW YORK****_, 2017_**  
**_August 24, 2:00 PM_**

A Boom Tube opens inside a sealed room in STAR Labs. A figure draped is a golden hood wearing a blue mask steps out of the portal. From within his shroud he pulls out a glowing red canister. It is a techno-seed, a weapon of mass destruction hailing from Apokolips. The masked assailant stands before the experimental nuclear fusion generator and embeds the techno-seed inside the reactor. He makes a quick escape in a Boom Tube.

In a matter of seconds, the nuclear fusion generator erupts into a massive ball of fire. Every employee inside the facility instantly incinerated. Birthed from the inferno, a beast constructed of pure energy stood motionless. The behemoth is several stories high, a manufactured war machine programmed for destruction. This strain of Apokoliptian cyber-demon is codenamed **BRIMSTONE**. The weapon of mass destruction analyzes its surrounding area and notices a large population of unarmed innocents within the city New York. Brimstone slowly climbs out of the crater, formerly STAR Labs, N.Y., and begins its death march towards the city...

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**APOKOLIPS_, 2017_**  
**_August 24, 5:16 AM_**

Kara leaped high up in the air and began to fly. In an instant, it was as if her ability to fly vanished and she fell back to the ground.

"We can't have you escape my sweetness. Now fight!" Granny shouted with hostility.

The fastest Fury, Mad Harriet, attempted to slash Kara across the face with her claws. Kara quickly sidestepped the attack and kicked Mad Harriet in the back. Stompa, the Fury with large fists and equally massive boots leaped high into the air and crashed down, creating a powerful shockwave. Kara lost her balance and fell on her back as Stompa ran over to her. Stompa raised her booted foot and attempted to crush Kara underneath her heel, but the Kryptonian rolled out of the just in time. Kara gets up from the ground and shoves the massive woman away. Stompa tumbles through the arena, stunned for the moment.

A blade attached to a chain whip lashes Kara across the face, leaving a bleeding cut. Kara stumbles backwards. She recovers and glares hatefully at Lashina. Lashina prepares to whip Kara again with her chain whip, but Kara slices the steel whip with her heat vision. Lashina gasps in shock, defenseless and vulnerable to the Kryptonian teenager's wrath. Kara wastes no time and sprints towards her. Kara leaps into the air and kicks Lashina across her face.

From behind, the swordswoman Gilotina slashed her blades across Kara's back. The swords break in half and Kara's shirt is ruined. Kara turns and faces the woman. The Kryptonian teenager grabs Gilotina by the neck and throws her at Mad Harriet. They collide and are knocked out. Stompa rushes forward, intending to tackle Kara to the ground. Kara uppercuts Stompa in the face and rams her knee in Stompa's stomach, sending the Fury stumbling back. Kara continues the assault and backhands her across the face. Stompa is flung through air and lands with a dull thud. Kara is breathing deeply, exhausted. This was the first time she used her powers in combat. Granny Goodness grinned with immense delight and she claps her hands slowly, walking towards the Kryptonian.

"Excellent! You did amazing out there my sweet, sweet youngling. You have proven yourself worthy of my unconditional love and admiration. My master would be most pleased with your success!" Granny congratulated. Her compliments were deaf in Kara's ears. The defeated bodies of the Female Furies lay in broken heaps across the arena. Kara's eyes widened in fear. Did she kill them?

"Did–did I really do this?" Kara replied in a hoarse whisper. Granny laughed in pure ecstasy.

"You did! You provided marvelous entertainment!" Granny Goodness praised, "Oh look! They're still breathing. Now as your final test of love, execute one of them in the name of Darkseid for their failure!"

Kara gasped in shock. She backed away from the elderly woman in fear.

"No! I could never murder any sentient life-form." Kara shouted back.

"But why not! Don't you want your revenge? If you don't kill them, then they'll kill you," Granny knelt down by an unconsious Lashina and grabbed her ponytail, raising her head so Kara can see her face, "Don't you want to kill Lashina for using her nasty whip on you?"

"No! Never!" Kara said cried. Granny Goodness stared intensely at the Kryptonian.

"You would break your Granny's heart?" Goodness said, "Shame on you! The only thing spoiled little brats like you deserve is discipline!"

Granny grabbed a rod-like device from her belt and pressed it hard against Kara's stomach. Like a taser, red electricity surged through Kara's body, electrocuting her into submission. Kara fell to the floor unconscious. Granny shook her head in disapproval.

"Spare the rod. Spoil the child," Granny smirked, "It seems she needs some encouragement..."

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**NEW YORK****_, 2017_**  
**_August 24, 3:16 PM_**

The League's attacks against Brimstone were futile. Energy attacks against Brimstone made it more powerful. Captain Atom, Black Lightning, and Static learned that lesson the hard way, when Brimstone grew several more stories tall. The beast's mere radioactive presence was devastating to the normal human being. With Brimstone being near impossible to touch, the League had no choice but to rescue the innocent lives at risk and evacuate New York. Brimstone continued its rampage across the city...

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**APOKOLIPS_, 2017_**  
**_August 24, 12:16 PM_**

Kara awoke to find herself laying on a rusty, makeshift bed. She felt lightheaded and disoriented. The collar was still wrapped around her neck. Kara looked at the clothes she was wearing. A loose red and black dress with a plunging neckline. Kara though it was hideous. She was frightened and hopeless. Kara realized she was in a dark cell. She looked from behind the bars to see numerous other cells, overcrowded with children no younger than six years old. There was shouting, screaming, even weeping. This place was a nightmare.

Suddenly a pair of guards came, dragging a young woman. They stood by her cell and unlocked it. They threw the young woman into the cell with Kara and left without saying anything. Kara knelt by her side checking to see if she was okay. Kara noticed she was unconscious, but it looked as if someone had beaten her near death. Her face was a patch work of scars, bruises, cuts, and stitches. She looked beautiful once but life on this planet had drowned it in bleach and left it to burn. The woman's hair was half shaven and tattoos were drawn on her skin in intricate yet chaotic patterns of swirls. Kara carried her to the bed and sat across from her by the wall.

In a few hours or so, the girl began to stir from her slumber. The young woman fluttered her eyelids and bolted upright from the bed. Her eyes are milk white. She must be blind. Before Kara could say anything, the girl turns her face away from Kara and vomits. When she is done, she looks over at Kara. Kara notices that she is pale and frail, her face devoid of color. The other half of her head, the part with hair was grey and scraggly.

"Are you okay?" Kara said to the girl.

The young woman tilts her head and coughs. They looked at each other in silence. The young woman grimaces in pain and begins to cough again. She wheezes and tries to cough something up. Kara stands up in order to see what is wrong with her. The pale woman clenches her fist and a sword of pure fire erupts from her hand. Her tattoos glow bright red as well as her eyes. She points it dangerously at Kara. The Kryptonian girl backs away slowly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Stay away! Keep your distance. I don't know whether or not I should kill you yet." The young woman replied harshly, cutting Kara off. Again, they stare at each other in silence. Kara again attempts to talk to her.

"Where are we?" Kara asked.

"You must be new here, aren't you?" The young woman answered, "This is one of Granny's many orphanages."

"Orphanages? There are so many orphans." Kara replied. The young woman shook her head.

"What? Are you stupid or something? You seem too old to be an orphan. They must have killed your family and kidnapped you." The young woman spat out venomously.

"Orphan? I'm not an orphan. I mean, I am an orphan but I have a family back home, on Earth." Kara said.

"Earth? Where is that? Is that some district here in Apokolips?" The young woman inquired.

"It's my new home planet." Kara said.

"Planet? You mean there are more planets than Apokolips and New Genesis!?" The young woman said in wonder.

"Apokolips? Is this the planet I am on now?" Kara asked.

"You're not from this world, are you?" The young woman questioned. Kara shook her head. "Wait. Are the rumors true? Are you the new leader of the Female Furies?"

"Leader? I'm not leading the Furies. I beat them in the arena." Kara said. The young woman's milky eyes widened.

"You mean you beat all four of them in battle at the same time!?" The young woman said in amazement.

"Well, yeah." Kara replied.

"Impossible. Not many can survive a battle against those four all at once." The young woman smiled. They were silent again, the bloodthirsty screams and cheers of the youths locked behind their cells was a symphony of vehemence.

"My name is Kara, what's yours?" The Kryptonian girl asked politely. The young woman turned her head to look at Kara.

"Here on Apokolips we don't get that privilege. When I was training to become a Fury they gave me the name Anathema." The Apokoliptian teenager replied.

"What have they done to you?" Kara asked carefully. Anathema sighed.

"Before my disobedience I had been a promising addition to the Furies. I was able to merge successfully with Apkoliptian technology, hence the sword. But ever since my supposed betrayal, I've been beaten and locked here ever since. The reason they shaved half my hair is because of the crimes I have committed. It is a symbol of my humiliation." Anathema whispered.

"What did you do?" Kara asked. Anathema snickered and turned to look at Kara.

"I committed the worst crime imaginable here on Apokolips. I showed mercy to my opponent. I refused to kill her," Anathema said coldly, "And I still don't understand why I did it." Kara stood up and looked out from behind the bars.

"Me too. And it's because you're alive while everyone else here is dead." Kara replied. Anathema looked at her for long time. Finally, Kara spoke again, "Has anyone ever escaped Granny's orphanages?" Kara asked, gripping the bars tightly.

"Who cares? There is no hope," Anathema said, curling up tightly, "Only one child has ever escaped these orphanages and lived. I'll say it was a miracle. Here on Apokolips there are no miracles."

"How could you say something like that?" Kara said turning towards Anathema, "There is always hope. We could escape right now if we wanted to!" There was no reply from Anathema. Kara stood over her and gripped her shoulder firmly. Anathema mumbled something incoherently.

"We can escape this place. Me and you. We can go to Earth together. You can meet my family and be free." Kara convinced the Apokoliptian girl. There was no reply. Kara walked over to the bars and began pulling…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**NEW YORK**_**, 2017**_  
_**August 24, 4:30 PM**_

Two hours of continuous fighting resulted in nothing. Icon and Superman tried halting Brimstone from advancing deeper into the city. Already, building had crumbled and thousands killed. The rest of the Justice League, the Team, and its affiliates and allies from all over began to aid in the evacuation and rescue.

Blue Beetle and Cyborg had to use their sonic cannons to blast Brimstone in the face. They were the only weapons that did not make Brimstone grow larger, but the cannons seemed powerless against the beast.

The three Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart used their power rings to push the beast away, but its radiation seemed to destroy the solid light constructs the Green Lanterns produced.

Captain Atom tried absorbing the excess radiation Brimstone released but it was too much. If he absorbed more who knows what might happen. Everyone else seemed to be aiding in the rescue as Brimstone moved closer to the heart of New York…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**APOKOLIPS**_**, 2017**_  
_**August 24, 12:30 PM**_

Kara continued to pull at the bars, but the bars did not bend. She looked over to Anathema who remained in the cot.

"Are you going to help me or not Anathema?" Kara asked. Anathema grunted.

"Do you know what they do to children who try to escape the orphanage? I would prefer a slow death than face the wrath of Granny Goodness." Anathema reasoned.

"I'm not leaving you here Anathema. I already refused leadership of the Furies. I'm scared of what they'll do to me when they come back for my second answer." Kara said, pulling even harder. Anathema stood up awkwardly, wobbling forward with unsteady feet. Anathema clenched her fist and a sword of flames erupted out of her hand. Anathema slashed the bars, enough room for the both of them to escape. Anathema began to collapse but Kara caught her just in time.

"Go Kara. Leave me here. I will only slow you down." Anathema mumbled faintly.

"No. You're coming with me. We are in this together. Besides, I have invulnerability. I can protect you. Nothing can hurt me. Except Kryptonite." Kara said lifting the Apokoliptian teenager up.

"Joy." Anathema muttered. The children looked at Kara lifting Anathema up and making their escape. The children began to cheer or curse at the two. Some looked in awe as others glared hatefully at the two. "Do you even have any idea on how to escape this planet?" Anathema asked.

"Not a clue." Kara said, continuing to run. Adrenaline was pumping in Kara's veins as she carried Anathema through the dimly lit hallways.

"We have to find Granny's laboratory. It's where she experiments on us. It's where we can find a Father Box." Anathema said.

"A Father Box?" Kara asked in confusion.

"It's a portable computer that can take you home to Earth. I know Granny has one in her laboratory." Anathema said. Kara continued to run through the corridors. She stopped when she heard screaming from inside a room.

"What are they doing inside there?" Kara asked.

"Who cares we have to leave now before they know we've escaped." Anathema said. The screaming grew louder.

"No. I can't just turn away when someone is suffering." Kara answered defiantly.

"Everyone on this planet needs help. You can't save them all." Anathema replied harshly. Kara shook her head and laid Anathema by the wall. Kara kicked the door down. Inside the room, a boy her age was strapped to a torture device. The boy gritted his teeth in pain as electricity surged through his body. He was tall for his age and his hair was short and black with a single blonde streak. Kara walked over to the controls and smashed them to pieces.

"What were they doing to you?" Kara asked as she destroyed his binds with her heat vision. She noticed his eyes were glowing red, but when he looked at Kara's angelic face, his eyes slowly changed color to a light shade of pink.

"They were testing… my… pain resistance…" The boy said slowly, gasping for air. He studied her carefully. He fell to the floor and Kara helped him stand up. He looked into Kara's blue eyes and embraced her tightly, "Thank… you…"

"Hey!" Anathema shouted, leaning against the door, her fire sword pointed at the boy, "Don't you dare touch her! Come on Kara let's go before you regret saving him."

Kara broke off the embrace and hurried over to Anathema. Kara helps the Apokoliptian teenager stand up and helps her limp away. Kara looks over her shoulder to see the boy standing by the door, staring at them.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**NEW YORK**_**, 2017**_  
_**August 24, 6:00 PM**_

"This creature is just an artificial life form composed of super heated hydrogen plasma, given form by several sophisticated magnetic fields. With the experimental electromagnetic rifle provided to you by LexCorp, you are fully capable of ending this nightmare with a single shot to the beast's head. Is that understood?" A female voice said inside Deadshot's earpiece.

"I understand Waller. Give me a few minutes, okay? I want to watch the Justice League's defeat at the hands of this abomination." Deadshot said from atop a crane of an unfinished building. From this position, he observed the entire battle unfold before him and he had a perfect shot at Brimstone's skull. He looked through the scope watching the Justice League fail in their duty.

"We don't have a few minutes Deadshot. Put the creature down now!" Amanda shouted in his ear. Deadshot cursed under his breath and pulled the small earpiece from his head threw it over his shoulder. He pulled the trigger and a concentrated blast of an EMP fired from the end of the barrel. The EMP hit Brimstone in the head.

Brimstone roared as his physical manifestation began to go unstable. It screamed in agony as it began to go supernova. In a flash of light, it burst into a ball of fire, unleashing a shockwave of nuclear energy all over the area. Windows shattered and building crumbled. An enormous crater was all that was left of the beast's rampage. Brimstone's rampage had come at a devastating price. The people's faith in the superhero team was now ruined…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**APOKOLIPS**_**, 2017**_  
_**August 24, 12:52 PM**_

By now, the orphanage was aware of Anathema and Kara's disappearance. "Orphanage Caretakers", as they were called, began searching for them. Finally, the duo made it to the laboratory. Numerous experiments were kept in captivity in massive cages. Monstrous creatures fabricated in horrible conditions screeched and howled in rage. Kara began searching for the Father Box frantically.

"Anathema, please help me!" Kara said as she looked over heavy pieces of machinery. Suddenly, Anathema unleashed her fire sword and pointed it at Kara. Kara looked at her friend in shock, "Anathema, you… you lied to me?"

Anathema's appearance began to change. She became taller and her appearance looked healthy. Her hair color changed to black and it grew all the way to her waist. Her eyes glowed red.

"Did you really think I was here to save you?" Anathema mocked, pulling out a black shard of crystal from her pocket, "Granny sent me here so we could decide you punishment! Granny decided that a dose of Black Kryptonite will be sufficient enough to be obedient!" She laughed and took a threatening step forward.

Kara's shock instantly turned to anger, "I trusted you. I thought we were friends. You are right. There is no hope! Not for the likes of you anyway!"

Kara ran forward, her fist reared back to deliver a punch. Suddenly, a Boom Tube opened and Kara stopped. Kara let out a pained cry and fell to her knees. Her inhibitor collar began to electrocute her. Granny Goodness walked out of the Boom Tube. A grin was creeping her lips as the two Apkoliptians stood over Kara.

"Good work Anathema! Deceiving her into believing there was hope and freedom here on Apokolips. Now my master will have a perfect candidate of leadership for the Female Furies." Granny said. Just as Anathema was about to touch Kara with the black shard of Kryptonite, the boy from the torture room flew fast and punched Anathema hard in the face. Anathema crashed into the heavy pieces of machinery in the laboratory. The black crystal clattered to the floor and the young man crushed it under his boot. Granny pulled the rod from her belt and used it to electrocute the boy. The boy let out a pained cry as he fell to his knees.

"So many naughty children! You all deserve to be punished!" Granny shouted, laughing maniacally. Kara stood up and backhanded Granny across the face sending her crashing into a wall. The boy stood over Granny and grabbed the box-like device from Granny's belt.

"How did you find me? Kara asked. The boy looked away, nervous.

"I'm an empath. I could sense that you were a good person. Your friend on the other hand wasn't so nice." The boy answered. Kara hugged the boy tightly and he blushed, his eyes glowing pink.

"Is this a Father Box?" Kara asked. The boy nodded his head. "How does it work?"

"You have to think about what you want and it will do it." The boy replied. "For example, remove the collar around her neck." The collar around Kara's neck deactivated and fell off her neck. Kara looked at the box and spoke fast.

"Take me to see my cousin Connor! Take me home!" Kara shouted. The box bleeps in approval and a Boom Tube opens in response. Kara grabbed the boy's hand and they entered the Boom Tube together…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER**_**, 2017**_  
_**August 24, 8:30 PM**_

Connor glared at the television. He awoke suddenly to find himself inside the infirmary. The bullet was gone. Someone must have removed the Kryptonite bullet from his abdomen. He would find this person and thank them personally for saving his life. He was too injured and bed-ridden that he could not reach the remote. The channel was stuck on GBS and G. Gordon Godfrey was again ranting about costumed heroes. His latest attack was on the way the Justice League and other masked heroes handled the monster attack in New York. For some unknown reason, he praised Task Force X for handling the situation the right way! Images of Despero and Bane saving a school bus full of children filled the screen, even shaky footage of Harley Quinn safely evacuating a hospital. Then the image of Deadshot claiming he was the hero who successfully killed the monster, despite the fact that the aftermath blast killed the surrounding civilians inside the buildings. Connor glared at the screen, wishing he had heat vision.

"What a load of—" A Boom Tube opened by Connor's bedside and Kara and the boy fell out of the portal. "Kara! You're safe! I thought they kidnapped you! I—" Connor groaned in pain as he clutched his injury. Kara hugged her cousin tightly, crying in his shoulder.

"Kon-El I missed you so much! It was… so horrible!" Kara wept. The boy looked at the television and saw the face of G. Gordon Godfrey yelling on air. His eyes widened and they turned red.

"The Snake of Apokolips! Is here in this world!?" The boy shouted, shattering the screen with his fist. Connor and Kara looked at him in a mix of confusion and fear.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**_UNDISCLOSED LOCATION, 2017_**  
**_August 24, 12:16 AM_**

"_Project Superstes_ escaped again." Vandal Savage said without a trace of disappointment. Lex Luthor stared at the monitor and rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, we don't need her anymore," Lex Luthor said, "Our associates on Apokolips harvested enough blood for future use. Is the people's faith in the Justice League shattered?"

"Oh yes." Deathstroke replied, "Their trust in the League has been damaged beyond repair."

"Phase 1: Humiliation is a success…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Next Time: SPEED DEMON**


	4. Speed Demon

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything affiliated with it_**_**. All characters are property of DC**_

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: SPEED DEMON**

**_GOTHAM CITY, 2017_**_**  
**_**_August 26, 11:16 PM_**

Artemis was never present in these sorts of gatherings. She despised the nightlife people here in Gotham enjoyed. There was no point to it. But, it was Saturday and she had nothing to do. Zatanna had invited Artemis to watch her perform a magic show at the Iceberg Lounge. Artemis was adamant at first, this nightclub was owned by Gotham's most notorious "gentleman of crime", the Penguin. Zatanna insisted that there would be no trouble, it was just business and two friends spending time together. Artemis relented and decided to go. It was healthy. The fact that she dwelled on Wally supposed "death" was not. She has devoted her life to heroism ever since Wally's death. She dropped out of college and even sold their house in Palo Alto.

Artemis knew that her outfit this evening would give her unwanted attention: a black, knee-length dress, stockings, calf high boots with a slight heel, and a black leather jacket. She rode her motorcycle to the nightclub and went inside. After a somewhat remarkable performance that resulted in cheering and applause, Artemis immediately retreated to the bar area of the nightclub. Zatanna took a seat next to her.

"Artemis, you've been miserable this entire evening. Was inviting you here a mistake?" Zatanna said shaking her head.

"Zatanna I'm fine. It's just you know… I've been thinking about work." Artemis said, reaching for the martini glass.

"_Knird ados deatsni._" Zatanna whispered as Artemis put the alcoholic beverage close to her lips. Artemis set the glass down and sighed.

"Look Zatanna, it's been a really rough week for me, okay? It hasn't been easy ever since my life has gone to—" Artemis was cut off when a waitress brought over a tall beverage. "What is this?"

"Someone bought you a drink. Courtesy of the gentlemen over there." The woman said in her dreamy voice. She pointed to a handsome, well-dressed man. Early 20's, wealthy, and arrogant. Artemis glared at the man.

"Artemis, please," Zatanna called out, but Artemis was already headed for the exit. "Artemis!"

Artemis weaved her way through the mass of people in the nightclub. Her eyes were wet with tears as she forced herself through the crowd. She noticed a young couple holding hands and laughing together. It reminded her of memories she suppressed and rarely though about. She was already speeding down the street in her motorcycle by the time Zatanna had reached the exit…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**_THE WATCHTOWER, 2017_**_**  
**_**_August 26, 7:16 PM_**

Even in the face of uncertainty, the Team and the Justice League made it through. Plenty of negative criticism had befallen the Justice League for their crude handling of Brimstone's attack. The fact that supervillains working directly for the government had saved the day had been a subject of irony and ridicule. The Justice League has never been this vulnerable.

Ravager sat on a couch watching television. The Team hade made it very clear they did not trust her. They kept their distance, as did she. She was the pariah. The black sheep of this Team. The only person she ever talked to on the Team was Miss Martian, her pseudo-guidance counselor/corrections officer and Nightwing, her mentor. At first, she was hostile towards the young vigilante, but gradually warmed up to him and actually paid attention to his lessons. She had learned through gossip and rumors that he too is a distrusted member of the Team. While he would not reveal this, she felt as though they had something in common.

Ravager put her feet up on the table, her guns and sword also by her feet. She still wore her costume; she never actually owned anything else except the costume and weapons. A green skinned boy, Miss Martian's brother entered the recreation room. He saw her and froze. She took notice and stared at him. She wondered what his name was remembered it was Beast Boy. Beast Boy inhaled deeply and sat next to the girl. Ravager suddenly felt nervous. She was actually afraid that she would scare him off. They sat in awkward silence when Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something.

"So, uh, what are you watching?" Beast Boy said timidly.

"I'm watching… um… the news?" Ravager stuttered awkwardly as G. Gordon Godfrey appeared onscreen ranting on theories of Brimsone's supposed origin and purpose.

"Oh. Okay." Beast Boy replied quietly.

"We could change the channel if you want. His voice is really annoying." Ravager replied quickly. Beast Boy laughed a little and Ravager smiled.

"It's okay." Beast Boy said. The two sat in silence again, but it did not last as long.

"Where's your sister?" Ravager asked politely.

"She's out on a date with Connor." Beast Boy responded.

"Connor?" Ravager questioned.

"You know, Superboy, the dude with the muscles and Superman shirt?" Beast Boy said.

"Oh him. I didn't know those two had a thing." Ravager said, changing the channel.

"If you don't mind me asking, not to be rude or anything, but uh…" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, "Um, never mind."

"What is it Beast Boy?" Ravager said with interest.

"Fine," Beast Boy paused momentarily and then blurted out his question, "You've killed people, right?"

Truth be told, Ravager's heart sank. She thought that she could make friends with her teammates, but all they were interested in was what she used to be before the Team. She did not say anything and seemed to stare off into space. Beast Boy began to stutter and apologize.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! That was stupid of me to ask! Gosh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Beast Boy," Ravager finally said, "And yeah, I've killed people before. Psimon wasn't a first."

There was pure silence and the two just watched television for a while. Finally, Beast Boy said something that changed Ravager's view on things.

"My real name is Garfield Logan. That's my real identity. I trust you enough to tell you that." Garfield said, twiddling his thumbs and looking down on his lap. Ravager's eyes widened. Beast Boy trusted her.

"My real name is Rose. At least, that's what I think it is." Ravager said. She took off her mask for the first time in front of a teammate. Beast Boy's eyes were as wide as saucers when he first saw her face.

"Woah. You're… beautiful." Beast Boy said, his voice filled with awe. She smiled and blushed. He was the first boy who said that to her.

"You're really sweet, you know that Garfield?" Rose said to the boy.

"Heh. Noted." Suddenly, Kid Flash II, Blue Beetle, and Static walked inside the recreation room. The three were out of costume, but she didn't recognize or know them at all. The short one, Kid Flash, looked at her. He gazed longingly at her and everyone began to notice. Ravager shifted uncomfortably and put on her mask.

"I'm going to bed." Ravager said quickly, leaving the room with her weapons without so much as a goodbye.

"It's only 7:20 P.M.! It's Saturday!" Garfield called out after her. Ravager ignored him and brushed past the three teens. The four of them stood there, unsure what just happened.

"Wow." Bart said. He nudged his elbow at Jaime, "Dude, I think she's totally crash!"

"I don't know _hermano_, I don't trust her." Jaime said.

"Yeah man, I have a feeling she's hiding something from us." Virgil added.

"She's actually pretty cool." Beast Boy said speaking in her defense.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**_GOTHAM CITY, 2017_**_**  
**_**_August 27, 12:35 AM_**

Artemis wandered around Gotham Cemetary. She had nowhere else to go. She was not in the mood to see her mother or anyone else as a matter of fact. She sat by a dead tree, exhausted. Nobody would look for her here.

A beautiful enchantress in a green dress with long blonde hair appeared before Artemis. Artemis looked up and let out a startled cry.

"Rise warrior." The mysterious woman said.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're really freaking me out right now," Artemis said rubbing her temples, "Look I don't know where the fantasy convention is but it's not here."

"Listen to my voice young heroine. I sense great suffering and turmoil within your heart. What ails you warrior?" The mysterious woman asked. Artemis was not sure who or what she was. She would not take her chances with this odd character.

"I don't have time for this." Artemis said, walking away.

"You've lost someone dear to your heart, haven't you?" The strange woman questioned. Artemis froze. Who is she?

"Who told you that!?" Artemis shouted at the woman.

"I am a being wise and old. I have prophesized that a warrior descended from the shadows shall wield the weapon of the huntress and possess the spirit of a tigress. She will accomplish many heroic feats and prove herself worthy of my favor. I believe that you are this legendary warrior of pure heart and valor. I am here to grant you peace warrior, for you have suffered greatly." The mysterious woman spoke, her voice old and full of wisdom. Artemis was not sure whether or not she could trust her.

"How do I know you're the real deal?" Artemis challenged. The mysterious woman began to levitate in midair and her eyes glowed green. The dead tree before Artemis came back to life, its branches full of green leaves. Life began to spread around the tree. Artemis remained unconvinced of this woman's powers.

"I know what you desire most, warrior. Your one true love was lost forever. I can grant you serenity. I can bring him here, back to this world." The woman said with confidence. Artemis narrowed her eyes. Could it be?

"Can you really do that?" Artemis asked. The enchantress smiled and nodded her head.

"You have rightfully earned my favor. I offer you a single wish." The woman said. Artemis clenched her fists and shut her eyes tight.

"Okay… Please, if you can… bring back my boyfriend, Wally West. I want to see him again." Artemis whispered. She was crying freely now in front of this woman.

"Your wish has been granted…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**_THE WATCHTOWER, 2017_**_**  
**_**_August 26, 8:16 PM_**

"So what did you tell them?" Kara asked the young man from Apokolips, Ever since their daring escape from the evil planet, the two spent more time together, almost becoming inseparable.

"They asked what planet I'm from and all that. They know about Apokolips, but they don't know what's there exactly. Once I told them everything they wanted to know, they didn't want to talk anymore." The Apokoliptian teenager said. The two walked down the corridor together. They both live here on the Watchtower.

"I'm thinking about joining the Team? How about you?" Kara asked her friend.

"Why?"

"Ever since my stay in Apokolips, I've been inspired to fight for justice." Kara said.

"Got any idea what your codename will be?" The young man asked.

"Of course. It's going to be Supergirl!" Kara smiled, "So. Are you going to join the Team with me or what?" He looked unsure but sighed, his eyes turning pink.

"I guess, just cause you're in it." The Apokoliptain teen said.

"We have to give you a codename. You're really strong and powerful. But you're just a boy. You're so young," Kara said, rubbing her chin, "I got it. Your new name will be… Powerboy!"

Kara looked at him expectedly, looking for a reaction. He gave her an uncertain look, his eyes a fusion of mixed colors.

"Well, okay then. Powerboy it is!" The Apokoliptian teenager said with a smile.

"This is going to be great!" Kara giggled, floating a little in excitement.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**_GOTHAM CITY, 2017_**_**  
**_**_August 27, 12:39 AM_**

The mysterious woman's eyes began to glow and intense green. She levitated in the air and arched her back. Her hands burned with green fire as she began speaking in tongues. The rumbling language spoken from her mouth sounded demonic as thunder roared in the distance. A green portal began to form, swirling slowly. Artemis watched intently, anticipation building up inside her. The portal grew larger and she could see something flickering inside the vortex. The image became clear but shimmered and like water in a clear pond. She could see a figure running fast, wearing yellow and red. His costume is torn and he wore no mask. The face of the man was no stranger to her. It was Wally West. And he was running towards the portal in total darkness.

"Wally…" Artemis whispered as she wiped the tears in her eyes. It looked as if he could see her and her ran faster.

"Artemis!" Wally cried out distantly from the portal. "Artemis! Is that you! Artemis! Artemis!"

Artemis reached out to the portal and Wally was standing there right before her. He put his hand through the portal slowly and it materialized through the other end. Artemis grabbed the hand and held it firmly. His face looked older, but it was the same green eyes she fell in love with. He used his other hand to touch her face.

"Wally!" Artemis shouted. Suddenly, Wally's eyes widened with fear.

"Artemis, I can't cross through!" He yelled out urgently. Artemis refused to let go of his hand.

"No, I'm never letting go! Never!" Artemis began pulling with all her might. Wally began forcing himself through the portal. His head stuck out and she was able to see his eyes again. She kissed him, hard, passionately. They were both crying.

Suddenly, something broke their kiss. A black shadowy claw grabbed Wally's face. He let out a shout as they began to separate.

"Wally!" Artemis screamed, her fingers slipping from his. More black hands grabbed the speedster and separated the two. The enchantress began to cackle. Artemis looked at her through tear-blurred vision. However, her sadness instantly turned to rage, and then shock. Wally screamed as the creatures dragged him back into the darkness.

"Artemis I love you!" Wally yelled out struggling from their grip. The woman transformed. Her body was consumed in green fire and it transformed. She was no longer a beautiful woman, but a muscular man with short blonde hair and an emerald colored cape. A creature from within the portal escaped. Its body looked similar to the Flash, but black and twisted. It looked like a demented, dead version of Wally. Its form was shadowy and it towered over Artemis. Its hideous shrieks echoed in the night.

"No! How dare you!" Artemis shouted. The portal closed and the Black Flash reached over to touch Artemis. Instead, she pulled a knife from her boot and slashed the creature's fingers off. The fingers burst into smoke before they even hit the ground. The speed demon wailed in pain and backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawling in the dirt. Neron howled with laughter at the sight of Artemis' struggling. I a blink of an eye, the creature was standing over Atremis. It grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up on her knee.

"_Ylnevaeh thgil yfirup eht ssenkrad!_" A female voice shouted. Multiple beams of bright light fell from the skies bathed the graveyard. Neron screeched and writhed in agony. The Black Flash's body boiled and burst into black smoke. Zatanna appeared from behind a tombstone and used this momentary distraction to help Artemis up.

"Artemis. What have you done?" The magician whispered in her friend's ear. The light faded and Neron stood up, fuming with rage. Instead of attacking them, he grinned, showcasing his horrendous, sharp teeth. He burst into fire and smoke, disappearing into the night. His laughter sent a chill through their spines.

"This isn't over. Good night, warrior…" The wind whispered as his unholy presence left the mortal world. Artemis began to cry and Zatanna held her tight.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**_THE WATCHTOWER, 2017_**_**  
**_**_August 26, 9:16 PM_**

"Well the pictures are obviously edited to look as though they saved these people." Batgirl said.

"Couldn't we tell the press about this? That Task Force X was lying!" Wonder Girl said folding her arms.

"No. This would make the Justice League look ungrateful. We have to let this one slide." Robin said. Wonder Girl sighed.

"This attack appeared out of nowhere. I don't know any technology that is capable of constructing a solid being made purely out of energy. If anything, this monster was probably alien technology." Cyborg theorized.

"Do you think it could be from Apokolips, like the boy said?" Batgirl asked.

"I do not know for certain. This planet is entirely new to us. I heard this is where the Light and Intergang get most of their technology from, but I did not know how powerful it was. Who knows what other weapons of mass destruction they have on that planet." Cyborg reasoned.

"Well what we do know for certain is that this attack was staged. The Justice League was unable to defeat it but a sniper with a special rifle donated from LexCorp could? That could only mean this attack was planned to happen." Robin rationalized. Wonder Girl shook her head.

"Yeah that sounds about right, but we have no proof. We basically are running on pure theory right now." Wonder Girl spoke sadly. The rest of them agreed to this sentiment.

"At least Kara is back here with us." Batgirl replied.

"And we now have some confirmation as to where Task Force X sent them. But what interests me is that if they are working directly for the U.S. government, then why would they send her over there?" It seems pretty cruel to me." Wonder Girl said.

"Then it is obvious that Task Force X isn't just working for the government. Didn't they say Luthor formed the group?" Cyborg asked.

"U.N. Secretary-General Lex Luthor with the help of Secretary of Metahuman Affairs Amanda Waller. Yes." The information hung in the air. Simultaneously, the pieces of the puzzle seem to fit…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**_GOTHAM CITY, 2017_**_**  
**_**_August 27, 1:00 AM_**

"I have to do this by myself Zatanna okay?" Artemis said in her cell phone.

"I don't want you doing this." The magician's voice said from the other end of the line.

"Tell the Team that I will be taking a personal leave of absence. I'm going to be on vacation."

"Artemis this is hardly a vacation. What you're doing is impossible. Artemis face it! Wally's dead!"

"I saw him with my own eyes," Artemis calmly said, "I held his hand and we kissed. I know what I saw and I know where he is."

"No! You don't! Artemis how could you possibly find him!? From what you told me, he could be in an another dimension, an alternate reality, or even a separate universe. Artemis please."

"Don't try to stop me. I know what I have to do. Zatanna, Wally's alive! And I'm bringing him back…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Next Time: CONFRONTATIONS**

**Author Note: Chapter 3: Humiliation has been rewritten slightly if you want to go check that out. Reviews and follows are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Confrontations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything affiliated with it**_**_. All characters are property of DC_**

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: CONFRONTATIONS**

_**THE WATCHTOWER, 2017**__**  
**__**August 31, 5:16 PM**_

"This is an important covert operation, so listen up." Cyborg said. The Team was gathered before Cyborg and Batman.

"We have been monitoring the Dark Side Club in Manhattan for a long time. We have reason to believe they are responsible for the recent kidnappings of various metahuman teenagers in New York." Batman said to the team, directing their attention to the massive monitor.

"They also are using these teens for entertainment. They force these metahumans to fight each other while An audience of wealthy spectators enjoy the show. One of these contestants is Aqualad" Cyborg said bringing up shaky cell phone footage of Aqualad savagely fighting an opponent, the noise drowned out by the audience's cheers. The Team stood there in utter disbelief, stunned at the revelation before them.

"You mean Kaldur's alive?" Superboy asked in shock.

"The mission objective is to infiltrate this fight club and rescue Kaldur'ahm, as well as liberate those imprisoned." Batman finally said. Several members raised their hand to volunteer for the mission.

"Because the Light has connections to this club, we need Ravager and Static for this mission." Cyborg added. Static was surprised while Ravager grinned with anticipation.

"Me? Why do you guys need me for this mission? Wouldn't Robin or Batgirl be more qualified for this type of stealth mission?" Static reasoned.

"You two are the least conspicuous of the Team. In any case, you two would be perfect for the task due to your obscurity as recent additions to the Team." Batman replied.

"Alright when do we start?" Ravager asked.

"In two hours. Get ready." Cyborg answered.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**NEW YORK, 2017**__**  
**__**August 31, 7:16 PM**_

A Boom Tube opened inside the upper levels of the Dark Side Club. Static and Ravager stepped out of the portal wearing their disguises.

"_Did the Father Box successfully transport you and Static inside the club?_" Cyborg said inside her ear.

"We're in Cyborg," Ravager said in her communicator, "And tell Supergirl and Powerboy thanks for letting us borrow the Father Box." Ravager said. She handed over the Apokoliptian device over to Static and he put it in his coat pocket.

"_Remember Ravager, you promised. We're placing our trust in you understand?_" Miss Martian said inside her ear.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know Miss M. I promise you I won't kill anyone. I'll be more careful and considerate." Ravager whispered, hating the feeling of being mistrusted and treated as a criminal. By the end of tonight, she is going to be a respected member of the Team. Static lets out a sigh as Ravager looks out into the corridor to see if it is safe.

"Man, I look ridiculous. I look like a character from a Saturday morning cartoon." Static complained. He wore a hooded dark blue coat with yellow inner lining, a black shirt with a yellow lightning bolt symbol, black pants with a white domino mask, and black tinted shades.

"A Saturday morning cartoon? Dude, you look like a legend, it's a total classic. Brings back some old memories," Ravager said, "So Static, how do I look?"

Ravager did not wear her armored costume. Instead, she was clad in a schoolgirl uniform. She wore her hair in pigtails and wore glasses. Her pleated skirt was short and she wore knee-high boots. A katana was in its sheath, strapped to her side at all times.

"You look… uh…" Static stuttered.

"Yeah, I know. This disguise will help me win the crowd over, mostly the male audience. Come on let's go." Ravager said, grabbing Static by the arm. Many were dressed in formal attire and others more casual. A cube-like arena, the insides vicible by see-through glass was at the heart of the warehouse-sized nightclub. None of the spectators can get hurt and none of the fighters can escape. Enormous screens played the fights live from the cage, showcasing the brutality.

"You two! What are you doing here?" A man from behind shouted at the two. The duo slowly turned around to face the man. He looked deceptively young and his skin was unnaturally pale. He wore a dark purple suit and his black hair was stringy.

"We, uh… got lost!" Ravager came up, "We um… need to get ready for the fights and we don't know where they are."

"Luckily for you two, I manage these things. Care to come along?" He began causally walking away and the two teenagers reluctantly followed along. Ravager tapped the frame of her glasses and the live camera within turned on. The Team from the Watchtower can now see what she sees from their monitor.

"So you're the owner of the Dark Side Club?" Ravager said loudly enough for the built-in-microphone inside the glasses to register.

"I didn't necessarily say that did I?" The man replied harshly, looking over his shoulder to give Ravager a cold-blooded stare, "I haven't seen you two fight in the matches recently. Any reason as to why?"

Ravager's mind could not come up with an immediate response. The Team watched in anticipation and fear, genuinely fearing the safety of their teammates cover.

"We're new here. New additions to the roster, you know?" Static said quickly. The man muttered something under his breath and he led them down the stairs to the first floor, the main ground floor in the schematics provided by Cyborg. The three weaved through the masses of the wealthy wasting their money on trivial, meaningless pleasure. The adults indulged in the dark atmosphere of the club as the smoke from cigars and smell of alcohol hung in the air.

They walked to an elevator and the owner of Dark Side Club pressed the only button available, down. The three entered inside and an intimidating man in a dark suit with a red tie was standing inside, guarding the secrets of below. He was tall and muscular; his icy blue eyes seemed to pierce through Ravager and Static's disguises. He wears his shoulder length hair tied back in a ponytail and goatee was neatly trimmed.

"Mr. Saad." The man inside the elevator greeted politely.

"Kanto." Mr. Saad nodded. Kanto entered the code on a keypad and the elevator began to slowly go down. The two teens were dead silent. The elevator stops and the doors slide open.

The two teenage heroes hid their shock as to what they found beneath the club. In a stark contrast from the euphoric clubbers and party-goers above, this training area was filled with teenagers as young as thirteen getting ready for battle. Many of them were serious, some frightened, others despondent. Many of them were locked in cages, cells, or other forms of detainment. Many of them had formed cliques and gangs among themselves. Robotic sentries hovered around, weapons ready to fire. The place was in horrible condition, filthy with dried blood splatter permanently smeared on the floor. The air here smelt of perspiration and death.

"Because you two are new here, you'll be the first up there. My business associates informed me that two new participants, well-versed killers no stranger to such _wet work_, would be arriving tonight. I'll have you fight my undefeated champions. This will be an interesting night, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Saad's voice was chilling and smooth at the same time. There was something sniveling and cowardly well hidden beneath the façade, and Ravager could feel it.

"Sounds great Mr. Saad, can't wait!" Static said, a bit too excited for a supposed assassin.

"Yes, I can't wait either," Mr. Saad replied halfheartedly, smoothing his hair, "Have you decided on your stage names?"

"Um. Stage names?" Static said, unsure of which lie to use. Mr. Saad raised an eyebrow, growing impatient.

"Oh we do actually. He's Quantum Juice and I'm Bang Baby." Ravager winked flirtatiously at the man. Mr. Saad deemed it acceptable and walked away.

"Be ready when we call out your name." Mr. Saad said walking away. The two nodded and waited for the man to walk away, away from earshot.

"_Quantum Juice_? Really Ravager?" Static whispered in annoyance. Ravager rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it's not permanent. Come on. Hand me the Father Box." Ravager said, as they brushed past numerous teenagers. Static handed Ravager the device and she whispered closely to the machine, "Find Aqualad."

"SYSTEMATIC FAILURE… ERRROR… ERROR…" The machine said back to them. Ravager groaned and tossed it back to Static.

"The most powerful device we have at our disposal can't find Aqualad. How freaking convenient," Ravager said angrily, "Looks like we're going to have to find him the hard way."

A voice boomed on the ground floor, above this secret detainment center for the youths. The fights were about to begin.

"Welcome to yet another exciting round of Metahuman Massacre!" mr. Saad's voice shouted, "Introducing a fan favorite of the carnage, he is burning with rage. No wait, he is on fire! Welcome back, Hot-Streak!" The sound of a Boom Tube opening somewhere inside this secret underground storage facility caught the duo's attention. Ravager and Static searched frantically for the Boom Tube but could not find it anywhere.

"With just our luck they're going to be calling one of us up there." Static said, fear growing inside him.

"Introducing a new fighter onto the arena. He is a new addition to the roster, let's see if he'll survive this first round with one of our unbeatable champions, say hello to Quantum Juice!" The arena shouted up above. Static handed Ravager the Father Box.

"They can't know that we have it so keep it safe. I'll try and make this fight last as long as possible so you can find Aqualad." Static said. Ravager nodded and gripped his hand tightly.

"Hey, wish you luck." Ravager encouraged. A Boom Tube opened underneath Static and he fell in. Ravager gripped the Father Box tightly and began to search for Aqualad.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"Those two children… We were not expecting new fighters today. They would have been sent directly underneath the club, not above it." Kanto questioned in concern. The two Apokoliptians sat next to each other in the front row.

"I know what they're here for. They are looking for one of their own. But it will be much more entertaining to watch them die in the arena, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Saad said.

"But… do we tell our Master that—" Mr. Saad hissed at Kanto to be quiet.

"Keep your mouth shut or else I will have your tongue cut off. He must never know of their presence here," Mr. Saad venomously threatened, fearfully glancing at the single viewing booth above the spectators, "Let's begin…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

A teenager stood at the other edge of the arena. His hair was spiked up and dyed red with yellow streaks. He had a small red soul patch and his battle gear consisted of baggy jeans that sagged a little. He shot Static a dirty look and his hands burst into flames.

"_Static, be careful._" The voice of Cyborg echoed in his ear device.

"Fight!" Mr. Saad's voice amplified all around them. Hot-Streak flung several bolts of fire at Static, but the electrically charged hero rolled out of the way just in time. Static fires a stream of electricity at Hot-Streak. The pyrokinetic teenager dove to the floor as the electric blast hit the glass shielding the audience. The spectators gasped in fear, but applauded at the action. They continued to fight as Mr. Saad impatiently waited for this fight to end already…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Ravager decided that if she found some information as to what this place is exactly, it would be a good start. Reaching the far end of the secret metahuman teenager facility, she noticed a sealed door guarded by the robotic sentries. Ravager pulled out the Father Box and whispered gently to the machine.

"Deactivate those robots." Ravager said. The robot's hovered, but suddenly floated down to the ground, their red optics fading away. Ravager smiled in triumph and ran towards the sealed door.

"Unlock this door," Ravager whispered. The computer obeyed and the electronic locks on the door deactivated, "Now you're useful for something."

Ravager silently crept through the dark corridors. Numerous doors hid dark secrets but she walked past them, the screaming behind the doors unbearable for her to listen to. She reached the end of the hall and she discovered something huge, literally. A massive computer remained at the end of the room, hooked up to several large cables. She stood in disbelief.

"_Ravager, shouldn't you be looking for Aqualad!?_" Miss Martian said inside her ear.

"I know but the Father Box is unable to locate him. I'm going to try and see if I can get any information from this computer. Hold on," Ravager said quickly pulling out the Father Box. "Hack the computer and decode the files."

The monitor of the supercomputer began to flicker rapidly; the files were randomly sorted through. Ravager began to type on the computer as best Nightwing taught her. She wished to watch if Static was okay. She did not like the idea of her teammate fighting a supposedly unbeatable opponent…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Static electrically charged his fist for a painful taser punch. The hit landed and sent Hot-Streak flying back. Static blasted the teenager in the chest with a bolt of lightning and statically charged Hot-Streak to the glass barriers. The audience roared with applause. Static had defeated Hot-Streak. Desaad stood up from his seat, enraged. It was a relatively short fight, this boy was obviously skilled in his electromagnetic powers. He grabbed for a microphone as the audience began to shout in unison, "Kill Him! Kill Him!"

"Quantum Juice you must finish your opponent off, do you understand?" Desaad said angrily. Static looked in horror at the audience. They were bloodthirsty and wanted to see him kill the teenager. Static looked into Hot-Streak's fear stricken eyes. He felt a horrible pang of guilt.

"No! I will not kill this mere boy!" Static shouted, acting as if he were some villainous heel in a wrestling match, "I will spare his life! For he must live with shame and defeat. I have humiliated him!"

Static dropped Hot-Streak from his static cling. Desaad's eye began to twitch in fury and he looked in fear at the viewing box. "I suggest that you stand where you are and fight for survival until you've realized you made a terrible mistake!" Desaad roared, the irises of his eyes glowing red.

Desaad pulled out his personal Father Box and activated a Boom Tube to appear under Hot-Streak. Hot-Streak fell and disappeared into the vortex as a new Boom Tube opened. A shadowy figure slowly walked out of the Boom Tube. The tall shape was thin and cloaked in pitch-black darkness, literally. His skin was unnaturally black, like pure darkness. His eyes were milky white and from the darkness of his form, Static could make out that the man had cornrows and earrings on.

"Meet Ebon, a master of shadow and darkness, Quantum Juice. If you do not kill him, then he will kill you." Desaad sat back in his seat, fuming with rage. Ebon circled Static slowly as they prepared to battle.

"Look man, we don't have to do this. You don't have to fight." Static reasoned.

"You're all talk, boy! What? You think you're a Hero all of a sudden because you show mercy? You think you have what it takes to take me on? Let's see what you got." Ebon taunted, stretching his shadowy arms towards Static's throat. Static fired a blast of electromagnetic energy at the same time…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

"You guys, are you seeing this?" Ravager said aloud.

"_Yeah, this is… something else…_" Cyborg muttered. Ravager's glasses began sending the images to the Team for examination.

The files she downloaded were chaotic, disordered, and generally encrypted. From what she could piece together, there was mention of Intergang as well as an 'Evil Factory' under their control in conjunction with their new partner. She found out that many of the teenagers here are being controlled with a powerful new mind controlling drug called Granny's Love. She found the chemical formula along with variations of an antidote in the computer. The rest was written in another language. Although one symbol appeared consistently in the texts and files, the Omega symbol as well as an incomplete mathematical equation.

"Alright, I'm done. I'm going to go search for Aqualad. Static is still up there, I think? I'm unsure as to what's going on up there." Ravager said as she exited the room quickly. Ravager failed to notice a security camera watching her. Suddenly, a Boom Tube opens underneath her and she falls in.

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

Ebon opened a portal in his chest and Static's lightning bolt entered inside. Ebon shapeshifted into the form of a dragon and tired to consume Static. Static, using his powers, slid on the floor, magnetically charged. He fired several bolts at the shadow dragon, injuring it. Ebon transformed back to his humanoid shape and then reduced himself flat on the floor. The shadowy form darted towards static and wrapped him in a dark embrace.

"I've had enough of this Hero. Time to send you on a one-way trip to oblivion." Ebon said, constricting his darkness all over Static. Static's body began to surround himself with electromagnetic energy. Static formed an electromagnetic bubble that bursts, sending Ebon away with it. The explosion is bright and Ebon lays on the floor, writhing in pain from the light. Static remains the victor. The crowd boos. Static still showed mercy towards Ebon and refused to take his life.

"Thanks Black Lightning, for teaching me that move." Static silently thanked his mentor. Desaad, realizing Static is not going to kill his opponent, resorts to a more drastic measure.

"You leave me with no choice Quantum Juice! It's time for the final round!" Desaad said. He unveiled his Father Box and a Boom Tube took Ebon away, replacing him with Ravager.

"Static! You're alive?" Ravager shouted, grabbing her teammate by the shoulder.

"But not for very long." Static said as a Boom Tube opened before them. A man walked out of the portal holding two strange looking hilt-like devices in his hand. His arms were decorated with tattoos. It was Aqualad. Ravager swore under her breath as Static got ready to fight.

"_Ravager listen to me. Aqualad is a strong capable warrior. Proceed with extreme caution._" Miss Martian warned.

"He's under the influence of their drug," Ravager said to Static as she unsheathed her sword. Panels in the floor opened and several water pipes were underneath. Aqualad, using his waterbearers, harvested the water to form two swords. "Static, it's time to go. I'll stall him for as long as possible." Ravager continued, tossing the Father Box to Static.

The two warriors rushed at each other, swords raised. They clashed for a moment and fought relentlessly. Static held the Father Box and pointed it at the glass barriers.

"Let's make a break for it!" Static shouted. The computer beeped in approval but instead of creating a Boom Tube, the glass barriers began to break and shatter. The shards of glass sprayed the audience. The audience began to evacuate, their safety compromised. Desaad bit his lip in anxiety. His Master would be very displeased. Kanto pulled out his weapon, a cybernetic-fighting stick and rushed onstage.

Ravager successfully knocked one of Aqualad's waterbearers from his hand, clattering on the floor. Ravager quickly pulled out a taser from her coat pocket and jammed it in Aqualad's neck. The electric shock stuns the Atlantean momentarily but he absorbs the electricity. Aqualad slaps the electroshock weapon away from her hand. He kicks Ravager away in the gut and she backs away. Using his remaining waterbearer, he creates a water whip that snaps her across the face. She's on the floor, but Aqualad is standing over her, both waterbearers in his hands. He raises the water sledgehammers above his head about to deal Ravager a deadly blow. Before he brings them down, Static electrocutes the Atalantean into submission with a powerful bolt of electricity. Aqualad collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Static helps his teammate up.

Suddenly, Kanto appears and kicks Static in the back, knocking them down. Ravager grabs for her sword and fights with the assassin. She swings her swords dangerously close to his head, but the man is a skilled warrior. Ravager swung her katana down and Kanto blocked it with his fighting stick. He twisted the ends of the fighting stick and pulled. He revealed the weapon's hidden function, twin short swords. Kanto attempted to slice Ravager across the stomach. Ravager leaps away and dives to the floor, grabbing her taser. She pressed the weapon to Kanto's chest. The Apokolipitan assassin fell to his knees and Ravager delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his face, defeating him. By now, the entire nightclub has evacuated. Ravager picked up the twin short swords and connected them back into a fighting stick as Static came, rubbing his back.

"Static we need to save those kids. Take us underground" Ravager shouted to the Father Box. Static joined Ravager and the unconscious Aqualad and they disappeared inside the Boom Tube. When they reached the underground facility they were shocked to find it empty, except for the numerous hellspores floating in midair inside.

"Ravager! Static! Get out of there!" Cyborg shouted.

"Take us back to the Watchtower!" Ravager screamed as the first hellspore ignited into a destructive orb of fire. A Boom Tube opened directly under them and they all fell in…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**NEW YORK, 2017**__**  
**__**August 31, 9:16 PM**_

"Good job out there." Nightwing said, patting his protégé in the back. The rest of the Team had said their congratulations and were present for the mission debriefing. Ravager shook her head in disappointment.

"I failed Nightwing. We didn't save those kids, they were all gone by the time we got there and the Dark Side Club has been destroyed and all evidence of its existence has vanished." Ravager muttered angrily.

"But you brought back more information of the Light's new partner. And you brought back Kaldur. Without you and Static none of this would have happened thank you." Miss Martian said, Ravager sighed and walked over to Beast Boy. She was still holding the fighting stick, handing it over to the boy.

"I heard you like to collect souvenirs during missions. Here you go, it's an assassin's weapon." Ravager said walking away to her room. Static yawned and followed her out.

"Thanks!" Beast Boy said looking at the fighting stick.

"Hey Static where are you going?" Robin called out after his friend.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but it's a school night…"

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

_**APOKOLIPS, 2017**__**  
**__**August 31, 11:52 PM**_

A monstrous ape-like brute savagely beat Mr. Saad with a club. He tossed the man like a ragdoll across the throne room. He grabbed Mr. Saad by the leg and repeatedly slammed him on the ground. Mr. Saad's Father Box falls out his coat pocket and the beast smashes it under his boot. Mr. Saad let out a groan of pain as his appearance began to change. Mr. Saad transformed into Desaad, the father box was really facilitating a more human disguise on the planet Earth. Desaad's hideous, deformed appearance returned as the savage beast bludgeoned the New God with his club.

"Kalibak. Enough." A powerful, ancient voice said. Seated on his throne, Darkseid, the ruler of Apokolips, had ordered his son to punish Desaad for his failure. Kalibak obediently heeded the words of his father. He stopped his assault and took his time to spit in Desaad's face.

"Mercy, My Lord! Mercy!" Desaad groveled on the floor, his lips trembling in fear.

"Learn from your mistakes my chief advisor and I will let you live long enough to witness my triumph." Darkseid said to his lowly, weak minion. Desaad let out a relieved laugh, bowing before his master.

"I live to serve you my master!" Desaad praised, on his hands and knees before his master.

"Thus, let him suffer the wrath of my Omega Beams." Darkseid finally said. His glowing blood red eyes were burning brighter like miniature suns. In an instant, beams of red light shot forth and escaped his eyes. Desaad looked at the oncoming Omega Beams and opened his mouth to scream. Before he could, the laser made contact. Desaad's flesh burst into flames. His skins, muscles, and nerves incinerated and burst into ash. Desaad's skeleton continued to scream until it deteriorated away into nothingness. All that remained of Desaad's presence in the universe was a smoking pile of ash…

* * *

**O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O~~~~~~~~~~~~O-O-O**

* * *

**Next Time: FIRST DAY**


End file.
